Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire
by Storywriter55
Summary: Neal finally gets his anklet off, but that's only the beginning... Part of the Milestones series, timestamped with Hope's age (7 months)
1. Chapter 1

**Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire **

**Chapter 1**

7 months

November 2nd. That date had been etched in Neal Caffrey's consciousness for over a year. The looming date and its significance popped up at every turn – when he thought about the approaching holiday season, when he put an upcoming appointment into his phone or when he glanced at the calendar hanging innocuously on the refrigerator. Unless something unexpected happened – like Philip Kramer rearing his ugly head or Neal deciding to break into a museum – today was D-day, freedom day, naked ankle day or any number of other cute names Neal had given it.

He lay on his back, arm behind his head contemplating the day ahead; the view straight up through the skylight revealed a cloudy day in that way November skies had of being threatening and he felt a chill as he pulled his arm back in under the duvet and turned to curl up against his wife.

Neal and Sara were still newlyweds by all standards; although the wedding band now felt like it belonged there on his third finger, there were still plenty of new 'married stuff' the two of them were discovering. Like having to check with each other before making any decisions which involved the two of them or remembering to ask each other before accepting a dinner invitation or finding a new house they could both agree on – which had been uppermost in their mind since their daughter's arrival seven months before. After all, they had only been married for four months and married life took some getting used to especially for two free spirits like Neal Caffrey and Sara Ellis.

Neal felt Sara stir under his arm and smiled; this part, the coming together of their bodies in all kinds of wonderful ways was **not** something he'd had to get used to. Their connection had always felt right ever since the day he first kissed her among all those stacks of documents in the library of the city archives.

'Hi' Sara whispered, her voice still deep with sleep

She ran her foot up and down his left leg all the way down to his ankle and felt the familiar item there and she purred.

'I think I might miss it in some weird way' she said under her breath

'Oh, no you won't' answered Neal, stifling a smile and snuggling up to her neck to deposit a lingering kiss

'Still, I wouldn't mind making out with a guy on parole one last time' she said suggestively as she turned to face him

'Oh yeah?' Neal muttered as his lips moved in on hers, needing no more than the mere suggestion of sex to get him going.

'Is that what does it for you? Sleeping with a criminal?' he said playfully as his lips began to move south

'Well, it is kind of exciting' she volunteered with a deep sigh, as his lips passed playfully over her breasts

'So, does that mean you're not going to find me as sexy after today?' he asked his face returning to hers as he pulled her closer

'Oh, no. You'll always be my ex-con...' she began before he cut her off with another long, lustful kiss

As was often the case, they were rudely interrupted by some gurgling sounds coming from the back of the apartment.

'I swear...' said Neal, pulling away with a long sigh '...does she have some sort of sex radar?'

Since Hope's arrival, the couple couldn't count the number of times Hope had interrupted their playtime. She seemed to have a gift for knowing when to make her presence known and Neal regrettably turned away from Sara as his feet hit the cold floor.

He returned with their daughter in his arms and Sara watched as Neal made his way back to bed, the cooing now mutual as he slipped under the blankets with Hope.

'I think she's hungry, aren't you sweet pea?' he said as he deposited her next to her mom

'Good morning, sweet girl' said Sara as she opened up her arms to greet her

At seven months, Hope was becoming more independent and certainly more mobile. She was crawling now and the apartment had been child proofed – as much as possible. Certainly, the loft had never been designed with a mobile baby in mind and although most of June's special mementoes had been safely stored away, there were still a number of dangers inherent in a fourth floor walk up. Neal had totally chewed Mozzie out that day he'd left without closing the door behind him. Within seconds, Neal had found Hope on the stair landing looking down and he cringed at the thought of what could have happened if he hadn't been quick to react. Truth be told, he hadn't even shared that less than stellar incident with Sara. She was already more than anxious to move to a new house, complete with a backyard for Hope to play in and they had been furiously visiting homes since their wedding in June. Surprisingly, house hunting had turned into a full time job and with both of them back to work now, it had occupied most of their free time.

'Is that true Hope? Are you hungry?' asked Sara as the baby began pulling at her mom's nightshirt trying desperately to get to her breast

She settled in between her parents as Neal propped himself up on his elbow to gaze down at the two of them, a goofy smile on his lips. These days, this was definitely one of his favorite things - watching his beautiful dark haired daughter breastfeed, a look of love and contentment on Sara's face as she stared down at the baby. He smiled at the sight despite himself and he thought back over the past year - and what a year it had been. Sara getting pregnant quite by accident (if there was such a thing) after his return from Cape Verde, his realization that he wanted a family life more than _he_ even knew, Hope's birth, their wedding... He couldn't possibly have imagined how happy and content he would become with this life and today he would be taking another big step on his road to a new life – he was about to become a regular law abiding citizen, his criminal past now permanently behind him.

Of course, a leopard couldn't change its spots and Neal still had those 'urges' from time to time, especially with Mozzie still in the picture but overall, when he weighed the risks of what was at stake, he was usually able to overcome the desire to step too far outside the lines.

He realized he was smiling as Sara's eyes met his with a similar look.

'What?' he asked, unaware of the silly grin he still had on his face

'You! That's what. You always get that silly look on your face when I breastfeed her' she said

'That's 'cause it's my favorite part of the day' he answered, as he touched Hope's head lovingly

Being on a mission to have her hunger quenched, she didn't even look up and she continued happily suckling on her mom's breast making some content noises as she drank.

'Neal Caffrey! Who'd a thunk it? Master criminal – a total softie' said Sara, a smile on her lips

'Objection, your honor - _ex_-master criminal, after today' he corrected as he deposited a kiss on Sara's forehead

'So what time is this thing anyway?' she asked, laughing

'I'm not sure. Peter is being very secretive about everything but I know he has some sort of celebration planned' answered Neal 'Elizabeth wants you to call her this morning'

Although Neal had always enjoyed being in the spotlight, he was feeling slightly uncomfortable not knowing exactly what the crew at the White Collar offices had planned for him on his special day. He liked to be on the planning side of surprises not so much on the receiving end; not having control on his environment was still a pet peeve of his. He hoped it didn't involve him giving any type of 'speech' – surprisingly, he was feeling rather emotional about the whole thing and he didn't want to make a spectacle of himself.

He had to admit he had very ambivalent feelings about having his anklet removed. The accessory had been a part of his life for over four years – it was like a mistress in some ways, always there morning, noon and night. He had cursed it on so many occasions, hating the restrictions on his freedom that it represented, the limitations on his movements and the fact that it dictated the restaurants he could frequent, the museums he could visit. Yet it some ways, it was comforting. The anklet represented the beginning of his salvation, his link to a 'normal' life away from his previous life of crime and it was his tether to Peter whom he credited with bringing him around to the virtues of a life without crime.

Peter had already offered Neal a job as a consultant at the bureau and the young man had been mulling it over. He also had overtures from some of the larger insurance companies to do freelancing as an authenticator. Sara had been instrumental in putting his name forward at Sterling Bosch and other companies including Finch and Johns had also shown interest in him. Although it was exciting to think of all the opportunities ahead, it was still disconcerting not knowing exactly what the future held especially for a man like Neal Caffrey who still felt the need to control all aspects of his destiny.

Luckily, he was feeling settled and happy with his home life and Sara kept him anchored, something he was grateful for during this time of uncertainty. He dropped his head on his pillow, curling up against his wife and daughter and he closed his eyes, totally content.

WCWCWC

'So, El, what time will you be over?' asked Peter, nervously gathering his things as he prepared to leave

As much as this was a big day for Neal, it was equally important to Peter. He was the other half of the anklet connection, the other end of the tether and he realized that he was filled with equal parts of excitement and apprehension as the day finally arrived. As much as the past four years had meant limitations for Neal, they had been a responsibility for Peter – a responsibility he took very seriously. He had taken a chance on Neal and although at times over the past four years he had cursed making that commitment, overall he was proud of what he had accomplished with his protégé. Although the learning curve had not been smooth by any stretch of the imagination, Neal had risen to the occasion and had shown everyone that he was worthy of living a full life free from the shackles of the prison system represented by the ever present anklet.

Peter wanted this day to be special. He had arranged for a celebration at the White Collar offices for the removal of Neal's anklet. Being married to an event coordinator helped when it came to the logistics of such an event and he had heavily relied on Elizabeth to plan for food and decorations.

'Honey, breathe' said Elizabeth as she reached out to touch his arm

Peter smiled weakly at her realizing his breathing was quick and shallow.

'I know this is a big day for both you and Neal and it's going to go off without a hitch, you'll see' she said reassuringly

'Thanks, hon. I appreciate everything you've done... I guess I hadn't realized how taking off Neal's anklet was going to affect me until just now' he said

'Honey, I know that you and Neal have been connected by that thing for four years. But believe me, the bond you two share is a lot deeper than that piece of rubber, okay?' she said attempting to look into his eyes

'You're right. Neal and I will still be connected after today – it's just, you know... our relationship will be different, more equal, and that takes some getting used to...' said Peter, staring off into the distance

'Well, I have every confidence you two will find a way of working through this' said El 'let's just concentrate on making this a special day for Neal, okay?'

Peter nodded. Whatever challenges they might face in redefining their relationship would wait for another day. Today was about celebrating Neal's freedom and his new life.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Peter sat at his desk absentmindedly signing off on the many cases which had accumulated in his in-basket over the past six weeks or so. He and Neal, along with the rest of the crew, had been knee-deep in the McNulty case and the man had proven to be a worthy opponent. The case had lingered for weeks before Neal had been able to get his hands on enough incriminating evidence to bring him to justice. Peter peered down into the pit as the worker bees continued to toil at their respective tasks.

Jones was at his desk, doing research on a new case that had just popped up, Diana was at the coffee machine getting a caffeine fix and Neal seemed very concentrated as he typed away on his keyboard – probably finishing up his report on the take down.

Peter knew that life was in constant motion and that change was inevitable but having Neal on his team was something he truly enjoyed and had become accustomed to and he realized he wasn't ready to let their working relationship go. Sure, he teased his partner mercilessly but he also sincerely enjoyed the carefree banter, having someone he considered his intellectual equal to spar with on a daily basis. He had been surprised by Neal's reluctance to jump in head first when he'd offered him the possibility of staying on as a paid consultant. He thought back to the many comments he'd carelessly thrown at his CI over the years, trying to keep him from getting too big for his britches. He now regretted some of those remarks; Neal wouldn't show it but Peter knew that he sometimes hit below the belt with his off-hand comments and every once in a while he could make out a fleeting look of hurt in his partner's eyes before he recovered with bravado and a phony smile. If Neal stuck around, Peter vowed to be more considerate of him – after all, Neal was deserving of at least as much respect as everyone else on the team.

WCWCWC

Neal re-read the same paragraph for the third time hoping he had accurately relayed the facts from his last day on the McNulty case. The case had taken much more time than it should have and things hadn't really started happening until Peter had agreed to let him go undercover. Ryan McNulty was a career criminal who had a significant little empire dealing arms and drugs in Chicago before he had relocated to New York the year before and had decided to diversify into bonds and forgery. With his connections on the street, Neal had managed to ingratiate himself to the man and had gained his trust by sharing his extensive knowledge of the criminal element in New York. McNulty had been appreciative and had taken Neal into his confidence and things had been moving along swimmingly until one of McNulty's men had spotted Neal coming out of the Justice Building and reported it to the big cheese.

Neal had been caught red-handed with the needed evidence and he had found himself facing down the barrel of three guns when Peter and the rest of the crew had broken in with seconds to spare. That had been just a little too close for comfort for the CI and he had glossed over the details when he had recounted the takedown to Sara that night, holding her a little tighter than usual and making love to her a little more fervently than he typically did. Of course, Neal loved the adrenaline rush of going undercover but he was no fool and he knew that he often played with fire - something he couldn't afford to do now that he was a husband and a father.

Neal glanced up to look towards Peter's office and saw that his boss was looking his way. He gave him a small wave and returned to his computer screen. He hadn't yet decided if he was going to take Peter up on his offer to stay on; he wanted to take the next few weeks off to spend with Hope and talk things over with Sara. He had been thinking of corporate security and of course, he'd had overtures from three different insurance companies to work for them on retainer evaluating recovered art. He was also painting a lot since Hope's arrival and although the apartment was certainly cramped with all of the baby's gear, he had brought down the easel Sara had gotten him as a wedding gift and set up in a small corner of the apartment so he could keep an eye on Hope while he worked. He would enjoy some down time, especially after this last case. He would be more than happy to play house-husband for a few weeks, putting meals on the table, caring for Hope and weighing his options.

However, the thought of leaving the White Collar Unit permanently was disconcerting for Neal. It had been a part of his life for over four years and he had developed a good solid working bond with most of the members of the team. Although he loved his work, he associated it with his role as a CI which after today, he would no longer be. He didn't know if he could make the switch to a regular consultant role – he wondered if some of his colleagues would ever see him as anything _but_ a criminal, reformed or not and that realization alone was enough to dampen his enthusiasm to stay on. Of course, his relationship with Peter would change too and he wasn't quite sure how to handle that; he would no longer be the con-man that Peter treated with a measure of skepticism at every turn. Over the past four years, his partner's comments had often stung and hurt him although Neal would never let it show. He wondered if Peter was really capable of treating him with the same respect he had for Jones or Diana or anyone else who was a legitimate part of his team. He had shared that concern with Sara who encouraged him to discuss it with Peter, put his cards on the table so to speak and Neal resolved to do that over the coming weeks; he would definitely sit down and share the reasons for his reluctance with his partner.

WCWCWC

'Diana!' Peter called out as the agent walked by his office

'Yes, boss' she responded poking her head through the door

'I need a favor. Do you think you and Jones could take Neal out for lunch so I can get everything set up for our celebration this afternoon?' Peter asked, keeping his voice down

'Sure thing. How long do you need?' answered Diana

'Take him out for a long leisurely lunch and that way it'll give El time to decorate and ... whatever else she's doing. And Sara is coming with the baby, June too. And, against my better judgement, I invited Mozzie although he hasn't responded yet...'

'Alright, leisurely lunch it is' said Diana with a wink

WCWCWC

'So Caffrey, how does it feel to finally be getting that thing off your ankle?' asked Jones as they tucked into their gourmet sandwiches at the upscale restaurant Diana had chosen for them

Neal looked up at both of them, doubt obvious on his features as he spoke.

'You know, it's strange. Mixed feelings, really. It's been a part of my life for so long; I'm having trouble imagining that I can get on a plane tonight and fly to Europe if I want to... well, legally anyway.'

'Well, you deserve your freedom, Neal' said Diana 'You've worked hard to get to this point'

Neal smiled shyly at the compliment. Over time, his relationship with Jones and Diana had evolved into friendship and mutual respect. They recognized the skills Neal brought to the table and they gave him his due treating him like a full-fledged member of their team despite the anklet and its significance.

'Thanks. I'm excited, don't get me wrong. It's just that... it changes everything, you know. Everything and anything is possible now and I'm just not sure what I want to be when I grow up' Neal said, laughing nervously

'Well, we'd hate to lose you, that's for sure' added Diana 'but I can certainly understand that you need to think about your future'

'I'm just not sure about where I fit in at the Bureau without the anklet, you know. I was only there because of the release program and now that that's over...'

'C'mon Caffrey, you fishing for compliments, buddy' interrupted Clinton Jones

Neal looked at him quizzically.

'You're a natural and sure, it'll take some adjustment to a new role but you've been a part of the team for a long time' added Jones

'Yeah, I know that' said Neal 'but I know for a fact some of the people in the office will always look at me with suspicion and will only see me as a criminal. Hell, some of the women in the secretarial pool still scramble to hide their purses when I come into the office'

'Caffrey, you can't be worried about what everyone thinks – and believe me, those people are in the minority. You've proven yourself to be trustworthy – well, at least when it counts...' said Jones

Neal shrugged in response. He wasn't sure he wanted to bring up his reluctance regarding his changing relationship with Peter but he was feeling brave and if anyone knew Peter Burke, it was Jones and Diana.

'What about Peter?' he asked finally

'What _about _Peter?' echoed Jones

'You know, the jokes, the threat to put me back in the slammer if I don't stay on the straight and narrow. That defines our relationship for the most part – the mentor and the CI, you know. I'm just not sure where this leaves us when I'm no longer a flashing green dot on the screen'

'Neal, you've always been a helluva lot more than a flashing dot on the screen for Peter and you know it. Sure, it'll take some time to redefine your relationship with him but he truly respects you and anyone can see how much he enjoys sparring with you. I'm sure he's having a hard time imagining life at the office without you' said Diana, smiling

Neal continued eating, listening with interest to his colleagues' take on the situation. It was certainly worth having the discussion with Peter and seeing where he stood on the matter.

WCWCWC

'Oh, hello sweetheart' June gushed as Sara came down the stairs carrying Hope

'Hi June!' said Sara as she passed the baby to June's outstretched arms

June had become a grandmother figure to Hope and the baby gurgled as the woman began to coo.

'You look so pretty for Daddy's special day' she said bouncing her up and down and making the infant laugh heartily

'And so do you, mommy' she added, looking at Sara with a sincere smile

'I'm so glad you're coming with us' answered Sara 'Neal will be thrilled to have you there'

'Well, I wouldn't want to miss it' said June 'Neal...' she stopped, her voice filled with emotion

Sara smiled indulgently while June recovered.

'Well, he's like a son to me and I'm so proud of him' she continued

'I can tell you that he feels the same way about you, June. You were the first one to give him a chance after he was released and he'll be eternally grateful to you for your trust and friendship'

Sara and June had taken a long time to warm up to each other. The first time Sara had shown up at June's door, she had been flanked by the NYPD and had been searching for the FAA envelope she'd suspected Neal of stealing. June had not appreciated the young, strident woman bringing the police to her door. Although June's activities were on the up and up for the most part, she still harbored a mistrust of all enforcement agencies and that extended to Sara and even Peter in the early days.

But Sara had proven to be a loving and devoted partner to Neal and the women had bonded throughout Sara's pregnancy and they had only gotten closer since Hope's birth as June doted on the baby and indulged her in every way.

'So, ready to hit to road... grandma June?' asked Sara, tentatively

'Yes, we are' said June enthusiastically

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Peter surveyed the White Collar Division's bullpen with a sense of pride and a broad smile; in its present state, the place was barely recognizable. Elizabeth had obviously taken her role as event planner very seriously. A large banner wishing Neal well hung across the back wall and a table with assorted desserts and beverages had been set up just outside the perimeter of the coffee room giving people easy access and plenty of room to circulate during the impromptu party. Helium filled balloons with the words 'Congratulations' and 'You did it!' floated here and there with streamers hanging from the walls and ceilings and an anklet motif was present everywhere as a wink and a nod to Neal who was known to have an excellent sense of humor.

'El, you did an amazing job' Peter said as he placed a kiss on his wife's cheek. 'Neal is going to love it'

'I'm glad you like it – not too much, then?' she asked, slightly unsure

'Of course it's too much but this is Neal – _he's _too much' said Peter squeezing her shoulder

'So, you ready with your remarks?' she asked looking down at her husband's hands and the sheet of paper he was clutching

'Almost. I don't know why but I'm so nervous; I really want to do right by Neal' he said glancing down at his prepared text

'Ah, you'll do great, honey. Neal _knows_ how you feel about him' Elizabeth said encouragingly

'I'm not so sure. I've been hard on him more times than I can count and I need to let him know just how important he's been to me and to the team' said Peter in a rare moment of introspection

The elevator dinged, the door to the 21st floor opened and the apple of Peter's eye suddenly came into view in the arms of her beautiful mom and accompanied by her Grandma June.

'Hope!' exclaimed Peter as everything else suddenly faded into the background

Peter Burke and Hope Ellis-Caffrey were card-carrying members of a very exclusive mutual admiration society. Peter adored the baby and had fallen in love with her the very first time he'd laid eyes on her in the hospital. Her bright blue eyes and easy smile always brought out the best in Peter. Hope had inherited all that was wonderful about Neal: his easygoing nature, his winning smile and his charming ways - without any of the pretence or artifice her dad had felt compelled to develop over the years. And Hope... well, she couldn't get enough of her Uncle Peter. He was one of her favorite people in her little world and whenever he was in a room, her eyes lit up and she would automatically put out her arms to be held by him.

'Hi Sara. Hi June!' Peter said in passing as he swooped down to take Hope from her mother, the child's arms already outstretched and a loud gurgle emanating from her smiling lips

Sara spotted Elizabeth across the room and rolled her eyes. Well at least she'd managed to get a 'hello' out of him which was more than she got on some occasions; sometimes Sara thought that Peter didn't even see her and that her usefulness was limited to having borne this baby for his exclusive entertainment.

'Elizabeth! The place looks amazing' said Sara as she took in the decorated space. 'You really went all out!'

'Ah, you know. Anything for you and Neal' Elizabeth answered, blushing

'So what's the plan? Where's the guest of honor?' asked Sara as she began to look around

'Jones and Diana took him out for an extended lunch to get him out of the way. Do you think he suspects anything?' she asked her friend

'Not _this_, that's for sure' answered Sara as she continued looking around

People were still going about their jobs as they waited for the party to begin despite having to navigate around streamers and balloons to get to the filing cabinets and back to their work space. Sara nodded to a few of the agents and probies she recognized and made her way to the buffet table which was brimming over with all of Neal's favorites, éclairs, fruit skewers and a variety of pastries and cakes.

'Wow, how many people are you expecting anyway? There's enough here to feed an army' Sara said, taking it all in

'Well, the whole New York field office is coming and even a couple of DC people are showing up and of course, you, June and Mozzie' answered Elizabeth

'Mozzie? Really? He's actually coming to the Federal Building?' asked Sara, surprised

'He said he'd pop in… there isn't much he wouldn't do for Neal, you know' said Elizabeth

'Hello Elizabeth. It's nice to see you' said June, finally joining them. It had become obvious that her presence with Hope was no longer required now that Peter had taken over and the trio glanced across the room spotting the six foot two agent cooing and tickling the infant to her utter delight.

By two o'clock, there was a buzz in the room as everyone waited with anticipation for the guest of honor to return from lunch. People were chatting and laughing, enjoying the casual atmosphere, something that was a novelty in the New York White Collar offices. Reese Hughes had arrived as had some of the 'higher ups'. Neal had attracted a lot of attention during his tenure as CI and he had helped the office close a lot of cases; despite his unorthodox introduction to the Bureau, they couldn't deny his enormous contribution to fighting crime in New York City.

Peter's phone vibrated indicating an incoming text and he looked down expectantly.

'People, Neal's on his way up!' he announced to everyone

The group grew quiet as they waited for the elevator doors to open and right on cue, Diana stepped out into the lobby followed by Neal and Jones just as everyone erupted in applause at Neal's arrival.

He'd known some celebration was being planned but he was shocked at the number of people who'd come out to honor him and, as he checked out the festive atmosphere, he took a few tentative steps into the bullpen as everyone greeted him with a tap on the shoulder or a handshake.

He spotted Sara and Hope standing with June and Elizabeth and made his way to the illustrious quartet of women.

'Hi' he said, somewhat overcome with the events as he greeted his wife and daughter with a kiss

'Surprised?' Sara asked, a redundant question considering the look on her husband's face

'June, I didn't know you were going to be here!' he said, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek

'I wouldn't miss this for the world' she responded, beaming with pride

'Elizabeth, why do I have a feeling you have something to do with how great the place looks' Neal said, greeting her

Elizabeth shrugged in response. 'You deserve it, Neal. Peter wanted you to know how important your time with the Bureau has been to everyone'

Neal smiled awkwardly at the compliment. As much as he could be arrogant and full of himself at times, he often sung his own praises as a means to break the ice or inject some humor into a situation. Whenever others complimented him, he became reserved and shy, something he was not comfortable with in the least.

A who's who of FBI's top brass was present and Peter spent most of the afternoon parading Neal around and making sure he chatted with all of them, some of whom Neal had never even met before. But _they_ all knew about the great Neal Caffrey and his important role in assisting the Bureau and they all, without fail, expressed gratitude to Neal for his contribution and their hope that he would choose to stay on as a consultant.

After a while, it came to the 'official' part of the day and Reese Hughes stood up to take centre stage.

'Your attention everyone, please' he began 'I want to thank you all for coming today to wish Neal Caffrey good luck with the next phase of his life. You know, when Burke came to me with the cockamamie idea of a work release program for Caffrey, I have to admit I was skeptical. I couldn't imagine that a high profile criminal like Caffrey could spell anything but trouble for us – let's face it, the guy already had a reputation as an arrogant son of a bitch and frankly I didn't need the added aggravation. And to be honest, if it hadn't been for Peter Burke, I would have sent him back many times for stepping outside the lines or risking his life unnecessarily – but one thing about Caffrey, he gets results. Ninety two percent conviction rate for Burke and Caffrey as a matter of fact'

Everyone clapped and hooted and hollered at this and Hughes signalled everybody to settle down. Peter stood by Neal and put a hand on his shoulder in solidarity as Neal beamed.

'So, Neal, I just want to say that you've more than repaid your debt to society and I want to thank you for all your hard work despite some unorthodox methods of getting things done. Congratulations Caffrey!'

Hughes made his way to Neal and shook his hand, Neal thanking him for the kind words and before he'd even noticed, Peter had walked to the centre of the room and was about to say a few words. Sara moved in closer to her husband and Hope put out her arms for her daddy, almost as if she knew it was his special day. Neal took her from Sara and she settled on his chest as they all turned to listen to Peter.

'As everyone knows, I've had the _pleasure_' he hesitated, clearing his throat as everyone laughed 'I'm kidding – it really has been mostly a pleasure to work closely with Neal for the past several years. I won't say it hasn't been challenging at times because it has but it's also been a helluva of a lot of fun to watch this man in action. Neal Caffrey was the smartest, sharpest criminal I'd ever met and he became the smartest, sharpest CI I'd ever seen and finally today he becomes the smartest, sharpest _man_ I've ever known. I remember the day Neal asked to see me in his cell at Sing Sing to suggest the work release program. I was leery, of course, after all, this was the most successful, talented con-man the Bureau had ever come across and I knew he had an angle and it _wasn't_ to assist the FBI. Neal wanted out and he figured it would be an easy gig to work for the Bureau while he continued with his own pursuits. But, over time, I saw Neal change as he began to forge bonds with the people around him, me, my wife, our colleagues at the Bureau and eventually, a certain strawberry blonde insurance investigator we all know'

Everyone giggled and looked over at Sara and Neal who was cradling their daughter tenderly in his arms.

'I think – and Neal is the only one who can tell us this for sure – that somewhere along the line, things started to change for Neal. Despite his arrogance, he started to care about all of us'

Peter cleared his throat, his voice a little shaky.

'I know that they changed for me. I began to see the man behind the con - a loving person who cared deeply about those around him, a loyal friend and partner. And today, I'm letting go of the relationship we had but I'm hopeful that our friendship will endure and that we will forge new bonds in the months and years to come. So' he said trying to recover his composure 'I want to raise a glass to Neal's newfound freedom – well deserved and earned at his risk and peril on many occasions. Thanks Neal, for your contribution to the White Collar team but mostly thanks for your loyalty and your friendship'

Peter made his way to Neal and shook his hand, thinking better of it and giving him an awkward hug as Hope lay between them and everyone began to chant:

'Speech, speech, speech, speech'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Speech, speech, speech, speech'

'I was afraid of that…' Neal began, his eyes looking timidly downwards. Although the ex-conman could literally talk his way out of a paper bag, he suddenly found himself tongue-tied. The outpouring of affection had thrown him for a loop and he was having trouble getting his thoughts together as he noticed that all eyes were on him.

'This place, all of you, you've been at the centre of my universe for the past four years. Stepping off that elevator every single morning has been the most wonderful experience of my life and I want to thank you all for making me feel so welcome … despite my checkered past. When I tried selling Peter Burke on this release program I'd read about, I just wanted to get out of prison at all costs. Sure, I was intrigued about Peter and the job of an FBI agent but Peter's right, I had my own agenda and the work release program was just a means to an end. Then, over time, things started to change. I began getting to know all of you and you became real and not just some marks on a long con.'

Neal looked down, feeling embarrassed about his confession. He looked up and saw June's smiling face urging him to go on.

'The very first person I met when I was released was June Ellington. June, you were the first to take a chance on me. I had just stepped out of prison literally hours before and you were welcoming me into your home, no questions asked. I'll never be able to find the words to properly express my gratitude to you for your trust in me. That day, when you showed me you believed in me, I think I started believing in myself just a little.'

Neal stopped to take a breath as he surveyed the eyes glued on him and he looked down at Hope who continued to be nestled in his arms, now sound asleep. He gave her a gentle kiss on the head and continued.

'Then _you_ came back into my life, Sara, and there were definite sparks from day one'

Everyone laughed at this as they recalled Neal and Sara's bumpy courtship.

'And try as I did to mess things up between us, you continued to believe in me – seeing the good hidden underneath the mask. Through all the ups and downs, you've been by my side…. thank you, Sara, for believing in me even when I didn't quite believe in myself. Now, I can't even imagine my life without you and our beautiful daughter.'

Neal glanced down at the sleeping infant, pulling her closer to his chest.

'This little one – she reminds me every day that I need to strive to be the best person I can possibly be so that someday, she'll look up to her dad with pride. Believe me, there's no stronger motivation for me to stay on the straight and narrow than this little person'

Everyone grew quiet as Neal's words reverberated in the room.

'Reese, thanks for putting up with my antics. I've seen you and Peter more times than I care to admit, vigorously discussing things in your office – well not things exactly; I guess you were discussing me and my latest escapade. But somehow, you never gave up on me and you allowed me to finish up my sentence with all of you. And last but not least, Peter and Elizabeth, I need to thank you for welcoming me into your home and into your lives. Believe me, it's not lost on me how difficult I made things for you.'

Neal was beginning to get emotional, his voice breaking slightly but his comments solicited a nervous laugh from all the attendees who had been witnesses to Peter and Neal's evolving relationship.

'So many times, I stepped over the line and even though at first I was indifferent as to whether you approved or not, over time, it became really important to me that you be proud of me, Peter. And you just kept on giving me chances, over and over and I couldn't understand how come you hadn't shipped me back to jail already. But I guess you saw something in me that I didn't even see in myself – some redeeming quality... I am so grateful for everything you've done for me and I can say without a doubt that I would not be the man I am today without your love and support'

Neal glanced around the room and noticed that Sara was wiping her eyes as he spoke.

'Alright, well, I guess that's enough of the sappy stuff. Thanks for today, everybody. It means a lot to me' Neal added as he began to regain his composure.

Sara stepped up to her husband's side and he put an arm around her, holding both Sara and Hope against him before she offered to take the baby from him. Peter was making his way over and he too, looked misty eyed as he spoke up once more.

'Alright, this is it folks' he said, his voice booming 'Neal, if you would put your foot up on the chair, I will gladly do the honors'

Neal smiled broadly at his mentor, following instructions as Peter pulled out the key to Neal's anklet one last time.

'As of three o'clock this afternoon, I declare that Neal Caffrey's sentence is officially over and that he is a free man' he said as he removed the anklet and lifted it over his head in celebration.

Cheers erupted around the room as the group began to disperse and head to the food table for refreshments.

Suddenly, Neal noticed Mozzie lurking by the elevator looking even more anxious than he usually did and he made his way over to greet him. It was hard to tell what made Mozzie more nervous: a hospital room or a room full of G-men.

'Moz! You made it!' said Neal, happy to see his old friend

'Yeah, well consider it homage to just how much you mean to me' he said, glancing nervously at all the Suits assembled in one place

'Come on, I'll get you something to drink' said Neal, taking his arm

They were interrupted by Peter who made his way over, whispering into Neal's ear 'Hughes wants to see us in the conference room' he said cryptically

WCWCWC

It was well past five o'clock by the time Neal and Peter finally left the Federal Building to make their way to Brooklyn for Neal's celebratory dinner. It was already beginning to get dark and Neal pulled up his jacket collar to protect himself from the cool wind that whistled past them leaving them both shivering. They made small talk as they walked, commenting on the party, the guests and the special meal that awaited them.

'So, you given my offer any thought?' Peter asked as they strolled side by side

'Lots' answered Neal 'But I really want to take the next few weeks to spend time with Hope and consider all my options'

He looked over at Peter, noticing he seemed a little disappointed.

'Don't take it personally, Peter. I love working with you – I just need to figure things out, you know - see if I can make the move from CI to paid consultant, that's all'

Peter nodded in understanding. 'I get it – and I know you have other options on the table. You have to do what's right for you'

Peter's car was parked in the city garage two blocks over and the men briskly made their way across the street towards the three level structure. Neal laughed at something Peter said and they looked at each other, both of them smiling. As Neal stepped onto the curb, a soft popping sound was heard somewhere to their left and Peter turned towards the sound to locate its source. Instantly, a small gurgled noise escaped Neal's lips and he crumbled to the ground.

WCWCWC

Elizabeth had taken out their very best china and had decorated the Burke living room with yet more balloons and streamers. The table was beautifully set, a gorgeous bouquet of flowers at its centre and the Burke's finest glassware at each place setting.

June and Sara sat on the couch chatting softly while Hope snoozed in her car seat nearby. She'd been awake most of the afternoon as she'd been passed around from one person to another and by five o'clock, she had finally hit the wall; she'd been sleeping soundly ever since despite all the noise and commotion around her. Mozzie excused himself and made his way to the kitchen island to serve himself a third glass of wine from the open bottle of Shiraz El had left out for them.

It was going on six thirty and Peter and Neal had yet to make an appearance.

Elizabeth had gotten a text from Peter at around 5:30 telling her that they were running late. She had passed around some appetizers as they all waited patiently for the men to arrive but as the minutes ticked away, Sara was feeling uneasy and more than a little anxious. She had tried to text Neal twice without a response - which was not like him at all. She put her phone back in her purse and sat back, listening as June continued to talk about her upcoming trip to Europe and she smiled obligingly at the older woman as she took a sip of wine.

By seven o'clock, it had become obvious to everyone that something was wrong and everyone speculated as to what could be holding Neal and Peter up. Neither one of them was answering his phone and it was now dark out. The roast pork which El had tended to so diligently was beginning to dry up as it overstayed its welcome in the warm oven.

Hope had begun to fuss; she was hungry and Sara went to the Burke kitchen to get her something to eat. Hope had recently begun eating solid foods and she particularly loved fruit and cereal – she now knew to point to the cupboard in their kitchen where Neal kept the box of Cheerios, her new favorite. She began to whine, impatient, kicking her feet insistently on the footrest of the highchair as Sara cut up an apple and a banana for her. Hope was a regular visitor to the Burke home and they not only kept a highchair for her but also a playpen which doubled as a bed for those nights when she slept over.

'Peter didn't say what was going on?' asked Sara as she placed a slice of banana on Hope's highchair as the baby gurgled in appreciation

'No, and he sounded a bit weird when he called' answered Elizabeth as she checked on the roast one more time 'And if they don't get here soon, this roast is going to be incinerated'

'The Suit loves to be mysterious' Mozzie added randomly as he continued to make his way through the bottle of wine El had left on the counter

Elizabeth smiled at Mozzie's comment – she loved the little man although he sometimes drove her crazy.

'Let's give them another half hour and then maybe we should start without them. No sense in ruining dinner for everyone' suggested Sara, as her worry continued to escalate. Neal had his share of flaws but being late was not one of them; whatever had happened to hold them up must be beyond his control.

They had just decided to sit down and start eating when they heard the front door open and all eyes turned to see Peter step through the door looking haggard and visibly upset.

'Peter, finally!' exclaimed Elizabeth, as she stood to greet her husband

He took a few tentative steps, his face sombre and took off his coat as he made his way to join the others at the dining room table. Everyone looked up expectantly waiting for him to speak.

'Honey? What's wrong? Where's Neal?' Elizabeth asked, as she glanced behind him to check if Neal was following behind

Peter looked down, unable to meet her eyes.

Sensing bad news, Sara stood to face Peter. Hope, who was sitting in her highchair next to her mom began gurgling insistently as she always did when she spotted her godfather enter a room but Peter didn't acknowledge her as he rubbed his face with his hands before finally collecting himself and turning to face Sara.

'Peter, you're scaring me. What's wrong?' asked Sara as she registered that Neal's absence was not a good sign

Hope began fussing as she put her arms out towards an unresponsive Peter and June stepped in to take the baby in her arms.

'Peter!' Sara repeated as his eyes finally met hers

'There was a shooting outside the Federal Building' Peter said, so quietly that everyone had to strain to hear

'A shooting?' repeated Sara as the information seeped into her brain

Peter nodded but said nothing.

'Neal?' Sara asked as her voice began to tremble 'Is he hurt?'

Peter continued to look at her, unable to speak. Hope kept on cooing, oblivious, in her Grandma June's arms.

'Is he in the hospital?' asked Sara, afraid of any answer she might get

Peter shook his head. 'Sara, I'm so sorry' he said, his voice low

Elizabeth, having started to put things together, moved to stand behind her best friend and put both arms on hers in order to steady her

'What?… what are you saying Peter? Where's Neal?' Her voice was now shrill and it echoed in the room as everyone else sat in silence

'Neal was shot, Sara' answered Peter 'He's…. he's dead'

June let out a gasp and fell back onto her chair, clutching Hope against her bosom. Mozzie stood looking at Peter in disbelief.

'No, that can't be…. We… we were just together...' began Sara as her legs finally gave out and Elizabeth guided her towards one of the chairs at the table

She let out a choked scream which morphed into a sob as everyone stood around in shock.

'Where is he?' Sara finally cried

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Peter had been driving for the past hour. The road was now gravel, dark and winding on this cold November night. If he hadn't been there several times before in daylight, he would most certainly have gotten lost. He slammed on the brakes as a deer sprinted out in front of his car stopping directly in front of him and staring into his eyes, wondering why someone was out at this ungodly hour in such a desolate area. Peter caught his breath and continued more slowly to his destination. He finally spotted the cabin a few feet away, his headlights shining on the orange colored tin roof and he made his way around the back, stopping next to the car that was already parked there. He took out his phone and texted :

'I'm here' he wrote, simply

WCWCWC

Sara sat on the couch in the Burke living room with El holding her hand. She stared ahead, clearly still in shock and she continued to shake despite the blanket Elizabeth had lovingly wrapped around her. She alternated between sobbing loudly, at times screaming and then going terribly quiet and still as the news slowly began to sink in. The cycle repeated every few minutes and despite the little pink pill the FBI doctor who'd been summoned had given her, everything still felt all too real.

Elizabeth had tried to convince Peter to take them to the hospital. Sara needed to see Neal – even it was in the hospital morgue – but Peter had convinced them that it was not a good idea. Neal's face had been badly mangled when he'd fallen forward and there had been numerous contusions and a broken nose making his face distorted and unrecognizable.

Peter explained that he had to go back out and deal with some paperwork but he promised to be back in a few hours and he urged the two women to try and get some sleep as the next few days would be long and difficult.

June had taken Hope home with her and Mozzie had disappeared without saying much of anything. He needed to get away from everyone so he could wrap his mind around this tragic turn of events. His best friend, his partner in crime was dead from a single gunshot wound to the chest. He would start his own investigation in the morning, calling on his numerous contacts but for tonight, he needed to be alone and take all this in.

WCWCWC

Peter made his way around to the front of the cabin, weary from the long day and he stepped onto the small porch as the door opened for him.

'How is he?' he asked as he stepped in

'He's still in a lot of pain. He's resting' answered Jones as he made his way to the small kitchen to put some coffee on

It looked like his boss really needed a shot of caffeine and Jones went to the small refrigerator to take out the tin of coffee and some milk. He was dressed casually, in sweatpants and a sweatshirt although he still had his gun safely holstered against his chest. He moved slowly around the small space, obviously tired himself from the long day that was thankfully coming to an end.

The cabin's main room was approximately 20' x 20'. It held a small galley kitchen complete with a stove top and a small refrigerator and a sitting area with a couch and armchair. There was a bookcase against the far wall and a small television set in one of the corners. Two doors led to the bathroom and a small bedroom with a single bed and chest of drawers. The space was totally windowless, definitely an anomaly yet an essential feature of any FBI safe house.

Peter made his way to the small living space and let himself fall heavily into the armchair. He let his head fall back as his eyes closed; he was exhausted from all the emotions of the day. The morning which had started out so promising and festive had given way to an unexpected undercover operation which had led to heartbreak for many of the people he cared about.

'Coffee?' asked Jones

'Most definitively' answered Peter, not even bothering to open his eyes

'So, how did it go?' asked Jones as he spooned some coffee into the coffeemaker

'How do you think it went? It was horrible. It was all I could do to keep Sara and Elizabeth from going to the hospital morgue' he answered, totally defeated

Jones shrugged. There wasn't much that could be said in the situation.

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom opened and Peter looked up at the newcomer, smiling wryly

'How's Sara?' asked Neal

WCWCWC

Sara had refused to lie down in the guest room and she was dozing lightly on the couch when Peter returned at around two in the morning. Elizabeth was in the kitchen putting on yet another pot of coffee. She cried silently as she worked. How could Neal be gone? He was so full of joy and so full of life; it seemed impossible. She loved him, she and Peter both did and she knew that her husband would be carrying some guilt for a long time because of his partner's untimely demise.

Sara was startled when she heard the front door open; it took but a few seconds for her to fully come to and recall what had happened and she began sobbing again as the memories flooded back. Peter made his way to sit beside her and put an arm around her shoulder as Sara buried her head in his chest, tears now running freely down her face, breathless and shaking. Peter ran his hand up and down her arm and he spotted Elizabeth standing by the kitchen, watching them and sobbing herself.

It was unthinkable that Neal Caffrey would never walk through their front door again, that arrogant smile on his lips, his soft voice filling the house. He was Neal – indestructible Neal and he'd been in so many dangerous situations over the years, always walking away unscathed; it seemed impossible that he had been the victim of some random act of violence.

One pill and a glass of warm milk later, Peter and Elizabeth finally convinced Sara to come up and lie down on the bed in the guest room. They made their way to their own room and began to undress, El still crying quietly as she went.

'Peter, did you tell us everything?' she asked as she finally lay in his arms

'What do you mean?' he asked, pulling her close

'Was this a random act?' she asked

'I don't know, El. We've recovered the bullet and I'm going to get a team on it in the morning. Maybe that'll give us something' said Peter having trouble keeping his eyes open

'Are you okay?' Elizabeth asked tenderly

'No' Peter answered simply

'We all loved Neal but we have to be there for Sara and Hope' Elizabeth reminded him

Peter nodded in the dark.

Through the wall, they could hear Sara sobbing softly.

WCWCWC

Jones jumped up, as his phone went off indicating an incoming text. He dragged himself off the couch and made his way to the door, drawing his gun and opening it slowly to find Diana standing there holding a tray of coffees and a bag of pastries.

'Put that thing away or you're not getting a Danish' she said deadpan as she walked in leaving Jones to lock up behind her

'Looking rough there' she commented as she looked her fellow agent up and down

'Well, you would too if you'd had the kind of night I had' he answered, grabbing a coffee from the tray

'Uncooperative vic?' she asked just as Neal appeared wearing only pajama bottoms and a large squint

'Watch it, there. That's me you're talking about' he said as he made his way to grab a coffee

'So, I'm changing babysitters?' added Neal, taking a sip and wincing at the pain in his chest

'Yeah, I'll do the day shift and Jones will be back tonight' said Diana

'Wow, that looks nasty' she added as she surveyed the dark bruise on his chest

'Yeah, well, Peter says the shot came from a high powered rifle so even with the top of the line vest I was wearing...' Neal let his voice trail as he ran his hand lightly over his injury, wincing once more

'Do you have any news on Sara and Hope?' he asked, changing the subject

'I haven't talked to Peter since last night' answered Diana

When Peter had suggested the subterfuge, Neal had cringed at how this would affect Sara. Although faking his death had been essential to his safety and that of his family, he couldn't fathom what this was doing to his wife. If their roles were reversed, he could only imagine how he would feel thinking he'd lost her forever.

'How did you sleep?' asked Diana

Neal just rolled his eyes indicating that it had been a rough night and he began poking around the bag of pastries Diana had brought, finally giving up and leaving it untouched.

'Is Peter coming by today?' he asked returning to his coffee

'I don't know. He's got the active investigation to deal with and...' she continued awkwardly 'he has to help Sara get your funeral sorted out'

His funeral. He hoped that the sniper would be identified and neutralized before they all had to go through the charade of a funeral. Four people knew he was alive: Hughes, Peter, Jones and Diana which meant that everyone else including Elizabeth, June and Mozzie would be grieving for him needlessly. He hated the thought of putting them through that but more than anything it was Sara's wellbeing he was most concerned about. She had Hope to deal with and she would be devastated up until the time they finally cracked this case and found out who had put out a hit on him. He took solace in knowing that Peter and Elizabeth would stand by her but still...

'So, what do we know?' Neal asked

'Well, we've got the bullet so the first thing they'll do is find a match so they can identify the gun that was used to shoot you' answered Diana 'Then, we'll go from there – tracing the gun anyway we can'

'Neal, there's nothing you can do except lie low' said Jones as he began to get his things together. 'Look, I'm going into the office now and when I come back tonight, I'll have more information. You try to stay busy and get some rest'

Neal rolled his eyes. He'd only been there one night and he could already feel the walls closing in on him. He'd gone from a two mile radius to a twenty foot radius and the irony of that was not lost on him considering he had finally had his anklet removed less than twenty four hours before.

WCWCWC

'Honey, did you get any sleep at all?' Elizabeth asked as she sat across from Sara, holding her hand

'I'm not sure. Everything is a blur' Sara responded, her voice flat, emotionless as the medication kicked in with its desired effect

'Peter wants to go with you... to the ... funeral home, okay?' added Elizabeth, searching her friend's eyes

Sara nodded, impassive at the thought of arranging a funeral for Neal, her new husband and the father of her baby. She was having trouble focussing her thoughts and she cursed the little pill Elizabeth had coaxed her into taking. She hated feeling fuzzy and she decided that regardless of the pain and hurt, she wanted to forgo the medication so she could make clear decisions.

Of course, Neal and Sara had never even talked about planning their funerals. Hell, six months ago they were planning their wedding... She had no idea what Neal would want and she felt that now familiar lump in her throat begin to form again as the reality of the situation hit once more. She wiped her eyes and looked up at her best friend's face.

'Yeah, okay. When?' she asked

'He's made an appointment for this afternoon' answered Elizabeth, then she added, as an afterthought 'Please eat some of this toast'

She pushed the plate closer to Sara who just shook her head. Eating was the last thing on her mind.

'I need to see June – and Hope. June must be having a terrible time' Sara said sadly 'Any news from Mozzie?'

'No, he's off licking his wounds somewhere' answered Elizabeth as Peter entered the room dressed for work

'Peter, what are you doing? You're in no shape to go to work today' said El as she got up to get him a cup of coffee

'Forensics should have the results on the gun today' he said quietly not wanting to further upset Sara

'You didn't tell me exactly what happened' said Sara searching his eyes

'Are you sure you're up for this?' he asked, sitting across from her at the table

Sara nodded.

'We had just come out of the Federal Building and we were walking to the parking garage. I heard a whistling sound like a silencer' Peter said, pausing 'the next thing I knew, Neal was lying on the sidewalk by my feet...'

Technically, it was all true and Peter stopped there not giving any more information than absolutely necessary. He couldn't bear actually 'lying' to Sara and Elizabeth. He knew how much they both loved Neal and how much pain they were in. He took some solace, albeit minute, in the fact that he hadn't actually 'lied' about anything – he'd just omitted information which in time, he hoped to be able to fully disclose. Dammit, he was turning into Neal effen Caffrey.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

One of the probies stepped into Peter's office holding a report in his hands.

'Sir, we just want to say that we're terribly sorry about what happened to Caffrey' he said as he handed his boss the file

'Thanks, Robinson' answered Peter not even looking up

The file in question was the match between the bullet taken from the vest Neal had been wearing and the type of gun from which it had been fired – an M24 shooting rifle. The good news was that there weren't many of those illegally in circulation. Mozzie would certainly be helpful in getting the word out on the street. Someone had sold another someone this firearm and Peter intended to find out who those someones were.

He picked up his phone and called home.

'Honey, do you think you can find Mozzie for me?' he asked

WCWCWC

Peter swung by the house to pick up Sara and was surprised to find her rather serene in light of the task that lay ahead. Planning a funeral was never fun but when it was for a man in the prime of his life who had died tragically leaving his new wife and his seven month old baby, it was horribly heartbreaking.

Sara was quiet on the way to Jennings and Sons, the funeral home that Peter had randomly picked to make the arrangements for Neal's memorial service. It specialized in non-denominational ceremonies; he knew that neither Sara nor Neal were particularly religious.

They parked in the near-empty lot and made their way to the offices noticing the eerily quiet nature of the place. A few employees milled around but there were no showings and the two large rooms were empty.

'Mrs Caffrey' said Jenning Sr. as he put out his hand to greet her. 'I'm George Jennings. I'm so sorry for your loss'

He led them to an office at the back of the building and after serving them some tea, he launched into a description of the various options available to them. As he began to give details, Sara's composure started to fray and she began crying softly, hearing but not fully understanding and she suddenly felt Peter's reassuring hand on hers.

'Mr. Jennings, Neal Caffrey is a very simple man' Peter said

The undertaker listened intently not bothering to correct Peter's use of the present tense.

'A simple ceremony where people can gather and share their memories of him would be best' Peter added

Sara nodded in agreement, unable to speak.

'Well, we could certainly accommodate you the day after tomorrow. We could have the service in early afternoon. The main room will accommodate up to a hundred and fifty guests. Have you given any thought to burial options?'

At this, Sara's crying intensified and disintegrated into sobs. The thought of Neal's body being cremated and disposed of was just too much for her and she shook her head.

'A burial' she said, her voice shaking

'All right, we'll get to work on that and we can be in touch with a proposal by the end of the day if that's okay?' Jennings Sr. said

Peter glanced at Sara briefly and put out his hand 'That would be fine, we'll wait for your call'

'There's just one more thing' said Sara 'I want to see my husband'

'Mrs Caffrey, Mr. Burke and I have discussed it and we both feel that it would be best if...'

'I want to see him' Sara said adamant, sobbing uncontrollably

'Sara...' Peter began 'Mr. Jennings, would you give us a minute please?'

The older man rose, nodding, discreetly leaving the room as Peter continued holding Sara's hand.

'Look at me' Peter continued 'Neal's body doesn't look like Neal. His face was... Look, I think we all want to remember Neal the way he was... before, don't you?'

Sara looked into Peter's kind eyes. She knew he was trying to shelter her from seeing something that might haunt her for years to come. She thought for a moment then finally nodded, reluctantly.

'Alright' she said, her voice barely a whisper

'Come on, let's go pick up Hope and bring her back to our place, okay?' Peter said, taking her arm and helping her up

Sara nodded and even gave a small smile at the thought of being reunited with her daughter. Hope was all Sara had left of Neal and she looked forward to having the baby back safely in her arms.

WCWCWC

Neal moved his bishop and let out a long sigh. He finally stood, unable to sit there any longer.

'Do you want to stop playing?' asked Diana

'I don't know what I want' Neal said, a little too loudly as he began to pace the room like a caged animal

'Neal, I know this is hard on you but Jones will be here soon and maybe he'll have some news for us' she said, trying to remain calm

'I just... finally off anklet and I can't even leave this room' Neal said, his voice impatient

Diana just sat in silence. She knew there was nothing she could say to make it better. Neal had been whisked away as darkness fell almost twenty four hours before and he hadn't been able to go outside – or even look outside – since then. He was in physical pain and emotionally, he was all over the map as he thought about his loved ones dealing with his sudden departure.

She hoped that the investigation would start yielding results but she knew these things could be tedious and until they found out who had ordered the hit on Neal, they could not take any chances with his life or the lives of those close to him. The cabin they were in was approximately an hour out of New York in a remote area in the woods and the secrecy of its location was essential if the sting was to work. The more people knew about Neal's whereabouts, the bigger the risk that the gunman would try to complete his mission – keeping Neal's loved ones in the dark was an unfortunate by-product of their scheme.

WCWCWC

Peter made his way to Mozzie's safe house, looking around to make certain he hadn't been followed. This one was located in Queens, not too far from the subway station. He carried out the secret knock and password dictated by Mozzie, all the while rolling his eyes at the unnecessary subterfuge and finally Mozzie appeared behind the door, ushering him in. The man looked like he had aged ten years overnight and Peter was suddenly overcome by a wave of guilt at what their lies were creating for those around them.

Mozzie was Neal's oldest friend and Peter could only imagine what the older man was going through as he dealt with the sudden departure of his partner in crime.

'How are you doing, Mozzie?' he asked as he stepped in, taking in the place

Peter was always amazed at how Mozzie made these safe houses 'home'. He didn't know for sure but he suspected the man had at least five or six of these secret locations and he wondered about living this kind of life – a life when you never truly put down permanent roots. He realized how difficult it must be for Mozzie to see Neal settle down with a young family and leave the bohemian life behind.

'Do you have any news?' Mozzie asked ignoring Peter's question

'We have a match on the bullet – it came from an M24. I need your help, Mozzie'

At this, Mozzie just nodded – of course he would help, even if it meant burning contacts. After all, this was Neal's murderer they were talking about and no connection with the underground was worth preserving for that.

'Do you think this is a hired gun?' he asked

Peter nodded. 'Hughes confirmed the intel – someone's pulling the strings and paid half a million dollars for the job. We need to find out who this gun was sold to. Can you help?'

Peter knew that Mozzie had dozens of connections, people who knew people who knew people... and that he could put the word out that he was looking for someone who might have sold this rifle to the shooter. This was not the type of weapon you happened to have in your closet. Someone deliberately had gone looking to make that purchase for this very job and no doubt the weapon had now disappeared.

'Yeah, I can work on that' said Mozzie, all sarcasm and playfulness absent from his voice

Peter looked at him. 'Neal's service is the day after tomorrow at two' he added before leaving

He hadn't yet left the building and Mozzie had picked up one of his many burner phones and was dialing out.

WCWCWC

Night had fallen once again on Brooklyn and Sara lay on the bed in the Burke's guest room with Hope asleep beside her. She ran her hand gently over the infant's head, feeling the soft curls under her hand. Asleep, Hope looked even more like her dad, the dark coloring of her hair and the way her mouth curled at the sides just like Neal's. Sara cried softly as she looked down at her daughter.

'Sara?' came Elizabeth's voice from the other side of the door

She opened the door a crack and peeked in. 'Can I come in?' she asked, her voice soft

Sara signalled her to come sit on the bed and the women shared a small smile as El took in the sleeping infant beside her.

'She went right to sleep' said Sara 'oblivious to...' he voice broke 'oblivious to the fact that her daddy's gone'

Tears returned to Elizabeth's eyes; she'd been crying off and on all day and she wondered once more how Sara was doing it – how she was functioning when all this was happening around her.

'You want to eat something before you turn in?' she asked her friend 'I can bring something up if you'd rather not come down'

Sara just shook her head. 'I promise I'll try to eat tomorrow but I just... I just can't'

'Do you need anything before I go to bed?' Elizabeth asked

'No' answered Sara 'Thanks. I'm just going to lie here for awhile and look at her'

WCWCWC

Peter called as Neal and Jones were wrapping up dinner – if you could call the few bites of the frozen lasagna that Neal ingested 'dinner'. Although Neal was anxious to hear about any progress they were making on his case, the first thing out of his mouth was something totally different yet totally predictable.

'How are Sara and Hope?' he asked as he held the burner phone Jones handed him

Peter drew a long breath before answering. 'You know... Sara's strong, she's trying hard to keep it together for Hope's sake'

'Are you sure we can't bring her in on this, Peter? This is inhuman' Neal asked, his voice pleading

'Neal, we've been through this a dozen times. If we tell Sara the truth, we're putting her at risk. Look, the funeral is the day after tomorrow. Let's talk about it again after that. We know that whoever the shooter is or whoever hired him will probably be at the service. They'll want to see for themselves that the job is complete. We have to make your death believable so they'll back off – and meantime, I've got Mozzie looking for the shooter's identity. The M24 is not easily obtainable so if someone sold that weapon to someone, we'll be able to trace it'

Neal knew the arguments but the thought of what he was putting his wife and friends through was unbearable. He could only imagine his beautiful wife trying to get through the next few days, grieving for him while trying to be there for Hope. Hope... he missed her so much. He had never spent a night away from her since her birth and he imagined her pretty little face as she slept peacefully.

'Alright, keep me in the loop' he said, resigned, as he passed the phone over to Jones

He made his way to the small bedroom and lay on top of the blankets on the tiny bed taking care not to aggravate the pain in his chest. The bruising was turning a violent shade of blue and purple and he winced at the pain as he tried to find a suitable position to lie in.

He knew it would be another long sleepless night.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sara spent most of Thursday over on Riverside Drive getting things ready for the funeral and sitting with June, discussing the ceremony and reminiscing about Neal and his numerous antics. They had sherry – a little too much sherry and the tears flowed as they shared anecdotes and kept an eye on Hope who was napping nearby. By five o'clock, Sara gathered her things and began to make her way back to Brooklyn. Elizabeth was making dinner for them and she needed to have an early night. Friday was going to be brutal – a long emotional day and Sara had to keep things together at least for the duration of the ceremony.

After dinner, she began to feel increasingly unsettled. Ever since she and Peter had visited the funeral home the day before, she had been obsessed with thoughts of seeing Neal one last time. She just couldn't accept Peter's advice and, after putting Hope to bed, she came down to the kitchen where Elizabeth was cleaning up and started to put on her coat.

'I'm going to the funeral home' she announced as Elizabeth looked up

'What? Why?' asked El

'Peter said it wasn't a good idea but I have to see Neal for myself. After tomorrow... after the burial' she said her voice unsteady '... it'll be too late'

'Sara, wait! Peter will be home soon and he can take you' said Elizabeth

She didn't want Sara out on her own in her present state of mind.

'No! I can't wait. Will you listen for Hope?' asked Sara, grabbing her purse

'Of course! But Sara, this is not a good idea; you shouldn't be going there on your own' insisted Elizabeth as she began to walk towards her friend, hoping to get her to reconsider

'Elizabeth, I'm doing this. Don't worry. I won't be long' she said as she made her way to the door

As she heard the door close, Elizabeth grabbed her phone.

'Honey, Sara just left to go to the funeral home. She's determined to see Neal's body before tomorrow'

WCWCWC

Peter could hear voices when he stepped into the funeral home. They seemed to be coming from the basement and he headed down the stairs without hesitation as he recognized Sara's voice speaking very loudly.

'I'm not leaving until I see my husband!' she was screaming, her voice shrill and seemingly out of control

'Fine, I'll give you a moment' Peter heard a male voice say as he took the last few steps towards the rooms where the corpses were presumably prepared for viewing.

Peter crossed paths with the young man as he continued to make his way towards the room he'd just seen him leave.

'I'm with Mrs. Caffrey' he spat out, not bothering to slow down

He hoped he wouldn't be too late and he ran the last few steps, holding his breath.

He rounded the corner, stepping into the room and to his utter dismay, there stood Sara, motionless, her hand still on the casket's open lid staring down at its contents, obviously in shock.

'Sara!' he called out

Her eyes shifted from what she'd been staring at to Peter's eyes as disbelief registered on her face. Her gaze briefly returned to the corpse she'd been staring at and her eyes grew wide as she realized what she'd seen.

'Who is this? Where's Neal?' she finally said, her voice barely audible

Peter made his way to where she stood and gently removed her hand from the lid of the casket, slowly closing it as she remained perfectly still.

Suddenly her voice grew loud, once again 'I said, where's Neal, Peter?'

This time he couldn't ignore her question.

'Sara, come with me and I'll explain everything' he said, gently pulling her away from her shocking discovery

'No! I said, where's Neal?' her voice even louder this time, bordering on hysterical

'Please, calm down' he whispered

'Just tell me, Peter... Is he alive?' she asked as she glued her eyes to his, determined to get a straight answer

'Yes' he whispered 'Come with me and I'll explain everything'

Sara wasn't quite sure how she'd gotten there but suddenly she was sitting in Peter's car, staring ahead trying to process what she'd just heard. The last two days had either been a sick joke or she was having some bizarre dream. She wasn't quite sure which it was and although part of her brain was firing a dozen questions at the same time, she couldn't seem to coordinate her brain and her mouth to formulate even one of them.

'Sara' Peter finally said 'Can you look at me?'

She turned slowly in her seat but it seemed as though her body was in some sort of trance, totally disconnected from her free will.

'You're in shock but I know you want some answers. Can you breathe for me?' he asked his arm outstretched and holding her shoulder.

Sara took a few deep breaths and began to feel her body and mind reconnecting. Her eyes were sunken from two days of constant crying and there were still dried up tears lining her cheeks. In the pale lighting of the parking lot, she looked like a ghost herself, pale and unresponsive.

'I want to see him' she finally said, her voice unrecognizable as if it were coming from some other source outside her body

Peter took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what he should do. The FBI field manual hadn't covered what to do when your best friend's wife discovers you've been lying to her about his death. One thing was for sure, he knew Sara Ellis and he knew how strong and determined she was – he wasn't going to be able to gloss this over no matter how distraught and upset she was.

'Did you hear me, I want to...' Sara began

'Yes, yes I heard you. But I have to explain things to you, first' Peter said as he began weighing his options

'Just tell me again, is Neal alive?' asked Sara as order returned in her muddled mind

'Yes' Peter responded

She took in a large gulp of air. 'And is he safe?' she asked, hoping against hope for an affirmative answer

'Yes, he's safe' he answered

Sara let out a huge breath and suddenly, unexpectedly, she began to sob loudly as if she was letting go of all the pain and sorrow that had been accumulating in her body for the past forty eight hours.

Peter was aware of the importance of not staying put just in case someone had followed him and he glanced around noting that there were no other cars in his sightline. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot, no particular destination in mind, just to get moving. He could sense Sara beginning to come back to herself. Her breathing seemed to have evened out and the sobbing had momentarily subsided. She seemed to be working hard to wrap her mind around the incomplete but reassuring bit of information he had just shared with her.

'Sara, do you trust me?' he asked

She didn't answer because if he was going to ask her to take his word for it, she wasn't about to let him off the hook.

'Sara?'

'I heard you, Peter. But I'm not going to be satisfied with any explanations. I want to see Neal' she said, her voice even and strong

'But you can't' answered Peter trying to regain some control over the situation

'But I will' she responded just as adamantly

'Sara, once I've explained everything, you'll understand why you can't see him' said Peter, his voice calm

'There is nothing you can say that will satisfy me, Peter. Don't you know me well enough by now?' she practically spat out

'Sara...' he tried one last time

'Peter!' she countered

He let out a long sigh and pulled the car over to the side of the road they were on.

'Alright, you win' he said finally

Sara just looked at him, her eyes finally coming back to life.

'Take your scarf off and cover your eyes' he said suddenly

'What?'

'You heard me. Do it, it's for your own safety. It's better for everyone concerned if you don't know where I'm taking you' he said

With her hands shaking, Sara took the scarf that she'd been wearing around her neck and began to place it over her eyes. She could hear Peter dialing a number on his phone.

'Hon' she heard him say 'I found her but she's really upset. I'm going to take her out for coffee. Don't worry, we might be awhile'

'Okay, love you too' he said as she heard him put the phone away

They drove in silence for about fifteen minutes, each lost in thought when Sara finally spoke up.

'Alright, I'm ready' she said

Peter inhaled deeply and prepared to tell Sara how things had come to this.

'The day of the party, just as things were wrapping up, Reese Hughes asked to see Neal and me. We sat in the conference room as people were leaving and he told us that he'd uncovered some reliable intel that someone had put a hit out on Neal. He'd gotten it from three distinct sources so we knew it was a credible threat. The three of us spent about an hour devising a plan to keep Neal safe. We realized that we couldn't guarantee Neal's safety one hundred percent and that it would be a better strategy to let them take a shot at Neal'

Sara listened intently, her ability to concentrate now fully functional.

'The hit had been ordered earlier in the day. Thankfully, they didn't move on him when he went out to lunch with Diana and Jones but we knew it was just a matter of time – hired guns always move quickly so we sent out for a bullet proof vest and we set out making Neal a visible target. Neal and I left the Federal Building and took our time walking to the car and sure enough, someone took a shot from a neighboring roof top. Paramedics were notified as was the police and with their help, Neal was pronounced 'dead' upon arrival at the hospital. Meanwhile, I was having Jones smuggle him out in an unmarked van to a safe house outside the city'

'And he's still there?' Sara asked. It was the first time she had spoken in several minutes.

'Yeah, he is' confirmed Peter

'And that's where you're taking me?' she asked

'Against my better judgement, yes' answered Peter

'And that man back there?'

'An unclaimed body from the Federal Penitentiary in Allenwood' Peter said

'That's an incredible story, Peter. Why didn't you tell me?' Sara was still stinging from the deception.

'Because if they even get a whiff that Neal is still alive, they'll no longer just go after him, they'll go after you and Hope if they can't find him, just to draw him out. Sara, we couldn't take that chance'

He could feel Sara nodding, in the seat next to him.

'How much longer?' she asked, clearly impatient to see Neal

'About twenty minutes' he answered

They rode the rest of the way in silence, Sara still processing the information she'd just heard. She was itching to see Neal with her own eyes, to hold him, feel him against her so that she could prove to herself this was all real. Finally, the car slowed down and she could feel them driving on an uneven surface. The lights she had been seeing periodically through the scarf had now disappeared and she could tell they were on a dark country road. After an interminable length of time, the car finally stopped and Peter touched her hand, telling her to remove the scarf. She looked around but it was so dark, she couldn't even make out a cabin let alone see her hand in front of her face. Peter's cell phone screen lit up the car and he spoke:

'I'm here' he said '... and I've brought company'

Peter turned on a flashlight he'd grabbed from the back seat of the car and Sara could see the log cabin with the orange tin roof sitting directly in front of them. He signalled her to step out of the car and he led the way as they both walked around the small structure to the front where Sara spotted a door slowly opening. She took the step up onto the small porch and followed Peter as he entered the dimly lit room.

Jones was at the door and ushered them in, taking in the sight of Sara with a puzzled look on his face. She looked around the small space and suddenly standing in a doorway off the main room, she spotted him just as he saw her and the two of them instantly began to move towards each other not bothering to talk just rushing into the other's arms with speed and efficiency.

Neal let out a sharp breath as Sara threw herself in his open arms, feeling the pain in his chest flare up – a fleeting discomfort as he wrapped his arms around her even tighter, relief flooding him.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Neal and Sara stood clinging desperately to each other for what seemed like an eternity as Peter and Jones looked on. Neither one of them was in any hurry to let go – Sara, reassured to find her husband alive and Neal, relieved that she was finally out of her misery.

Finally, they slowly pulled apart and Neal brought his hand up to touch Sara's cheek - her face was drawn, her eyes sunken from days of crying. Her complexion was sallow and her hair mussed, obviously uncombed, a look he'd never seen on his wife.

'I'm so sorry' said Neal as he brought his lips to her forehead

She just smiled at him although the smile was in direct contrast to the rest of her face which was pale and washed out. She didn't speak, just kept looking at him, obviously still in shock at finding him alive and well.

'Come on, sit down' he said as he pulled her over to the couch, the two agents following behind as everyone took a seat

'Are you _really _alright?' asked Sara

Neal nodded in reassurance.

Sara looked around the room finally acknowledging Jones' presence and she gave him a meek smile.

'Does someone want to fill me in?' Jones finally asked

'Let's just say Sara doesn't give up easily' began Peter 'I found her at the funeral home checking out the corpse we had masquerading as Neal'

'Sara...' said Neal, still holding her against him

'I just couldn't let you go, I had to see for myself' she answered by way of explanation

'Well, I won't pretend this doesn't complicate things' said Peter 'We need you to be a grieving widow tomorrow at the service'

'I can do 'grieving widow' she said, looking at Peter then Jones 'I've been practicing for two days'

They let out a small sardonic laugh. Being truly devastated and pretending to grieve were two different things and Peter didn't want anything blowing this operation. There was too much at stake; Neal's safety as well as Sara's and Hope's was nothing to scoff at.

'The Bureau gave me a tie clip with a small camera in it so I'll be getting a visual on everyone in attendance' he said

Sara looked at him, puzzled.

'There's an excellent chance the shooter will drop by. Whenever a hit is ordered, the hit man will want to make sure he's not being scammed. It's not the first time someone's faked their death' said Peter

Understanding registered on Sara's face as she remembered the Bureau helping her fake her own death during the Halbridge case.

'Neal, we'll have you check out the footage, see if you recognize anybody' Peter continued

Neal nodded in agreement. He still had his arm firmly around Sara and she was still clutching his free hand – he was in no hurry to see her leave but he knew she'd be going soon. As if right on cue, Peter started to move, indicating it was time to get back.

'Can we have five minutes?' Neal asked

'Sure, come on Jones, we'll go sit in the car and listen to the game' said Peter, rising and making his way to the door

The room turned quiet as Sara and Neal continued to study each other's faces.

'Are you alright?' Neal asked as he turned towards his wife taking in her disheveled look

'Well, as you can see, I'm not exactly at my best...' she answered, trying to make light of the situation as she ran her hand through her hair

'That's not what I meant. You've had a real shock tonight' he said, pulling her close

'Better than the shock I had two nights ago' she answered as the tears started to well up

'I can't even imagine what you've been through. I just kept thinking how I'd feel if ... if it was you and... I just couldn't bear losing you' Neal said, his voice full of emotion

'Life's given us another chance, Neal' she answered leaning in to kiss him

Suddenly, all the emotion Neal had been trying to keep in check came flooding to the surface and he kissed her deeply, uncontrollably as if he would never get enough of her. He desperately wanted to feel her against him, her breath on his face, her hands on his body, a testament to the fact that they were both alive. He let out a small yelp as he pulled her in tightly.

Sara disengaged her lips from his, her eyes full of worry. 'Are you hurt?' she asked

Neal shook his head. 'It's just the bruising from the bullet' he said

'Let me see' she insisted, pulling away at his shirt despite Neal's objections

'Oh my God, that looks horrible' she said as she ran her hands gently over the bruise on his chest

'It's nothing' said Neal 'Look, we only have a minute... Talk to me about Hope'

Sara smiled thinking about their little girl. 'She's fine, oblivious to everything. But she misses you, I can tell – she keeps looking around, not understanding why you're not there. June's having a hard time of it and Mozzie, well, he's just disappeared off the radar...'

'Well, you know Moz' echoed Neal, his face sad at the realization of what this was doing to the ones he loved 'he's got his own unique way of dealing with things'

'Will you make it through tomorrow okay?' he added, concern on his face

'I don't have a choice' answered Sara 'It's not like I can't imagine how it would feel – I've been feeling this desperation and grief for the past forty eight hours'

'Still, be careful – I really couldn't bear it if anything happened to you' Neal said, his hand gently touching her cheek as he spoke

'Nothing's going to happen to me, Neal. You just take care of yourself, okay? Soon, we'll be able to put all this behind us' Sara said, optimism rising in her

WCWCWC

Peter and Sara drove back to civilization in relative silence. Sara was trying to get back into 'grieving widow' mode although she was now sharing Peter's guilt at scamming those they loved, albeit unwillingly. They arrived home to find Elizabeth waiting up with Hope, obvious concern on her face and Sara apologized for her earlier precipitous exit. She assured her friend that she was feeling better and she took Hope with her, climbing the stairs to bed.

She placed Hope in the playpen by the bed in the guest room and settled in for the night. She lay peacefully on the bed and for the first time in two days, she drifted off to a dreamless sleep, a small smile on face.

Miles away, Neal lay on the small bed, staring up at the ceiling as he thought about his impromptu reunion with Sara. Within minutes, sleep claimed him and for the first time since this ordeal began, he fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

WCWCWC

Friday morning dawned, a crisp late autumn day. Sara was feeling rested and she spent the first few minutes of her day, lying quietly in bed, reliving the events of the previous night. Hope had started to stir but she hadn't yet begun to insist on being seen to, so Sara took the time to focus on the events of the coming day, trying to get 'in character' so to speak. She would have to be convincing in case anyone was watching but she decided that she would 'play it' understated rather than over the top. She was no Meryl Streep and she felt that high drama would just turn the whole thing into a farce. Everyone else around her thought Neal was dead and she didn't want to make a mockery of his 'funeral'. She thought of El, June and Mozzie and wished she could put them out of their misery.

When she finally made it downstairs with Hope in her arms, she found Elizabeth busying herself in the kitchen. Now that her grief had vanished, Sara could see more clearly what her friend was going through and she put Hope down in her highchair and went over to hug Elizabeth who responded by holding her tight, tears rising once again.

'We'll find a way to get through this' Sara said, her face sad

Elizabeth nodded and turned away, she didn't want to upset Sara any more than necessary.

'Will you eat something?' she asked as she pointed to the stove top where she had been scrambling some eggs

'I'll try' said Sara. Truth was, she was starving – she realized she'd barely eaten since this ordeal began two nights before and with relief, came hunger.

WCWCWC

Peter didn't recognize the number on his cell phone's display; that was a sure sign that Mozzie was calling.

Although today was Neal's funeral service, Peter had explained to El he wanted to put in an appearance at the office to see if anything had broken on the case. Jones had returned from the safe house about an hour before and reported that both he and Neal had had a much better night's sleep, thanks to Sara's visit. Neal had even eaten one of the muffins Diana had brought for them, a sure sign he was feeling better.

'Mozzie!' he said, into his phone 'Do you have anything, yet?'

'Suit, how many times do I have to tell you, use the name I gave you' said Mozzie on the other end

'Sorry! Mr. Williamson, do you have anything for me?' Peter asked, rolling his eyes

Mozzie took a deep breath. Although he was still in shock at Neal's passing, he would always be paranoid Mozzie.

'I found out who sold the shooter the gun' he said simply

Peter sat up straight; that was incredible news!

'Show up at Nico's Bar on 47th and ask for 'Brent Maxwell'

'Is that the guy's name who...' Peter began before he was interrupted by Mozzie

'Of course not, but he'll answer to that name if you're looking to make a purchase' he answered

'Oh, alright, I'll dress down then' said Peter, checking his watch and realizing he didn't have time to make the contact before the service

'Mozzie, are we going to see you this afternoon?' asked Peter, a touch of fondness in his voice

'That remains to be determined, Suit' answered Mozzie as he signed off

WCWCWC

Sara checked herself out in the mirror; she had changed into a dark blue dress that Neal was particularly fond of. She thought it fitting that she wear it to his 'funeral'. She fixed her hair and spied Hope sitting up on the bed playing with a book, turning the pages and cooing as she went.

'Sara!' It was Elizabeth standing in the doorway to the guest room looking well put together except for her face which was blotchy and red from having just cried.

'Hi El, how are you doing?' said Sara glancing up at her

'I'm okay but I'm more concerned about you. You've been so quiet today' said Elizabeth making her way to stand next to Sara

'I took another one of those pills' Sara lied 'It helps take the edge off...'

Elizabeth nodded knowingly. She could not imagine what Sara was going through. If she'd lost Peter in a shooting, she didn't think she could function let alone pull it together like Sara seemed to be doing.

'You're very courageous, honey' she said, rubbing her hand up and down Sara's arm

Sara looked away, unable or unwilling to let Elizabeth look too closely into her eyes lest she see the truth there.

'Peter will be back from picking up June in a few minutes. Are you ready to go?' Elizabeth asked

'As ready as I'll ever be' answered Sara somberly as she made her way to take Hope into her arms

WCWCWC

'So what excuse are they using to explain why you won't be at my funeral?' Neal asked as he sat having a cup of coffee with Diana

'What makes you think I would want to _be_ at your funeral?' asked Diana

It wouldn't do for Neal to get a swelled head and she liked to keep his ego in check, something she did every chance she got.

Neal raised his eyebrows and cocked his head, not believing a word she was saying.

She tisked. 'I seem to have come down with a high fever, quite suddenly actually'

'Ah' said Neal, knowingly 'I guess they're just about ready to start the service. It's strange to think that my funeral's happening a few miles from here'

'Well, I guess we can be thankful that you're not in attendance' she replied

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The parking lot of the funeral home was filled to capacity when Peter, Sara, June, Elizabeth and Hope arrived shortly before two o'clock. If it hadn't been for the reserved parking spot for immediate family near the entrance, Peter would have had to find a spot three streets over. So much for how many people Neal had touched in his short life...

The foursome made their way to the main showing room at Jennings and Son with Elizabeth carrying Hope in her arms. The room was overflowing as presaged by the number of cars and Neal's coffin had been set up at the front of the room in everyone's sight line. Chairs had been set up to accommodate 150 guests but an additional 50 or more people were lingering around the back of the room waiting for the service to begin. Most of the mourners were staff members from the White Collar offices, agents, probies, assorted office staff and even the guy from the cafeteria who served Neal lunch from time to time. Neal had most definitely left his mark over the past few years, touching lives with his unique brand of charm and his distinctive appeal. Neal was loved by both men and women – the men wanted to be **like** him and the women wanted to be **with** him and Neal catered to both indiscriminately.

There were also some friends of Neal and Mozzie's from their previous life as well as some of June's friends who had met Neal and Sara over the years. Many of Sara's colleagues from Sterling Bosch, including Winston Bosch himself, were also in attendance in a show of support for their co-worker who had lost her husband so tragically.

The sheer size of the group was impressive (who wouldn't want to know that there would be throngs at their funeral?) and Peter marvelled at the realization that Neal had touched so many lives. Eventually, Neal would find out about the sheer number of people in attendance and he'd undoubtedly gloat, becoming insufferable, of that Peter was certain.

Elizabeth was carrying Hope as they walked in, allowing Sara to move freely, welcoming everyone and thanking them for being present. They slowly made their way to the front of the room, greeting people as they went and finally getting settled in at the front in the seating reserved for the family.

Peter was in full FBI mode as he looked over all the faces present hoping he could spot someone who looked out of place. His trusty camera was front and centre filming everything as he made a point of positioning his body so he could capture as many attendees as possible at any given time.

The ceremony was led by a facilitator who had been recommended by the funeral home. He had been briefed on Neal's life and he proceeded to welcome everyone and make a few opening remarks followed by some beautiful classical music that Neal particularly liked. He then invited Peter to come up and say a few words, something the agent had been dreading since they had cooked up this scheme. He was the obvious choice to give a eulogy but now that Sara was in on the subterfuge, he was feeling even more awkward and embarrassed as he prepared to honor his friend and partner.

Peter spoke about Neal's caring nature, his talent as an artist, his clever wit, his willingness to help others whenever he could and his good heart - which had landed him in a heap of trouble on more occasions than he could recall. He spoke of his love for his wife and their beautiful daughter, how Hope had become the centre of his world and how he had looked forward to watching her grow over the years. Sniffling could be heard throughout the room as Neal's loving and caring nature was mentioned – everybody had a Neal Caffrey story, it seemed.

Peter spoke briefly about the urgency of finding out who had carried out this horrible crime in order for Neal to rest in peace. All the while, Peter scrutinized the attendees, looking at their faces and making certain everything was being properly recorded with his nifty tie-clip camera.

Sara just kept her eyes down, wiping imaginary tears every few minutes. Everyone around her was so wrapped up in their own grief that no one was paying much attention to her except for Elizabeth who kept squeezing her hand as she continuously wept. Hope was uncharacteristically quiet, seemingly aware that this was not the time to be fussing. She sat contentedly on Elizabeth's lap reaching out for her mom from time to time and gurgling happily as the ceremony wore on.

Several of the staff from the White Collar Unit spoke, narrating anecdotes about Neal, some serious, some funny and unexpectedly, June asked to speak as she got up unsteadily to make it to the front of the room.

Sara was filled with guilt as she saw her friend struggling to speak, wanting to honor the man she considered a son and crying inconsolably.

'Neal Caffrey might have been labelled a criminal and a con-man in his youth' said June, her voice breaking 'but I'm here to tell you that he was a good and decent man, a loving friend, husband and father. I've seen Neal mature and change over the years, leaving behind his wayward ways and embracing his new life. Neal was...' June was having trouble finishing her sentence 'he was... the son I never had'

Sara finally stood and made her way to where June was standing so she could escort her back to her seat, wrapping her arm affectionately around the older woman as she guided her. She thought of Neal and how upset he would be to see the people he loved so grief-stricken and heartbroken.

As she took her seat, Sara spotted Mozzie off in the distance, at the very back of the room, standing and taking it all in. So like Mozzie, she thought and her heart broke for him.

The ceremony at the burial site was even more intense yet thankfully, brief. About fifty of the mourners had made the short trek and the traditional rites of passage were carried out. Sara stood, stoic, her head down as her husband was laid to rest. Peter stood one arm around Elizabeth, the other around Sara and everyone wept for their favorite ex-con as his coffin was lowered to the ground.

The reception back at the funeral home was uneventful and thankfully brief and by 6:00, most everyone had left as the immediate family prepared to return to their 'new lives' without Neal.

WCWCWC

'Hi boss' said Diana as she popped her head into Peter's office 'How was the funeral?'

Her shift at the safe house had just ended and she wanted to have a word with Peter before heading home. Although it was past dinnertime, Peter had made the trek to the office, to check in and see if anything new had come up on the case – plus he wanted to turn in his fancy-shmancy tie clip so he could recover the footage the next morning.

Peter shook his head. 'Would you believe, there were over 200 people there? Damn it Diana, Neal has touched a lot of lives! But it was sad. Everybody was grieving and I felt like such a jerk….'

'None of this is your fault, Peter. You're just doing what you needed to do to keep Neal and his family safe' she said.

She empathized with what Peter was going through, having to spend time with Elizabeth, June and Mozzie all the while knowing he wasn't being honest with them. It was heartbreaking to watch someone grieve when you knew there was no reason to. She was secretly thankful that her job was to protect Neal; it was definitely easier than having to face all their friends and carry on with this charade.

'How's Neal doing?' he asked, changing the subject

'Not so good. He's not even eating – and I'm worried about his emotional state; he's feeling guilty about everything and he misses Sara and Hope like crazy. Plus, keeping a guy like Neal caged in like that…'

Peter nodded knowingly. Neal was a very sensitive and compassionate person – he would be really struggling at the thought of his loved ones suffering unnecessarily. He realized that for Neal, being locked up without even a glimpse of the outside world would probably be reminiscent of his time in jail and this, at a time when he had finally earned his freedom, fair and square.

Peter did a quick mental calculation: Neal hadn't been a free man for almost ten years, between his first three years and eight months at Sing Sing and his nearly five years on anklet. And to spend his first night of freedom locked up in a windowless cabin away from all those he loved most – it was truly a cruel twist of fate.

'I'll come by tomorrow. I want to show Neal the footage from the funeral in case he recognizes anyone who was there. I'll see what I can do to cheer him up' Peter said as his mind started to ponder how he could help Neal cope with his isolation.

'Anyway, I'm on my way home, Christie not feeling well and I don't want to leave her on her own' Diana said, taking her leave

'Oh yeah?' asked Peter

'She's running a fever, nothing serious. Anyway… goodnight, boss. I'll check in tomorrow' said Diana with a quick wave

It was almost eight o'clock and it had been a long, drawn out and emotional day. Peter had been hoping to check out Mozzie's lead but it was getting late and he knew El was keeping dinner for him. She was really struggling with Neal's 'death' and he decided his visit to Nico's Bar could wait until the next day. His wife needed him and that's where he needed to be.

He made it home to find Sara and Elizabeth commiserating over a glass of wine. They were discussing the service, the eulogies, the number of people present… the usual debrief. Both of them seemed in reasonably good spirits despite their emotional state and Peter noticed that a box of tissues was sitting alongside the bottle of wine they had all but put away.

'Any news?' asked Sara as Peter walked into the kitchen. Peter shook his head.

'I'm going to check out Mozzie's lead tomorrow. He says this guy sold an M24 to someone Tuesday so hopefully he'll be able to give us a description of our shooter'

Sara was looking tired and she put down her glass on the counter, letting out a long sigh.

'I think I'm going to turn in; it's been a long day' she announced as she gave Elizabeth a hug

She walked over and kissed Peter on the cheek 'Thanks for everything, Peter' she said before making her way towards the staircase to join her daughter in their temporary digs.

'She looks exhausted' said Elizabeth as she began tidying up. It was almost nine o'clock and the emotions of the last few days were finally catching up to her.

'Are you hungry?' she asked Peter 'I saved you some casserole; it's in the fridge'

'Yeah, sure – is it your tuna noodle casserole?' he asked, hopeful as he peeked into the refrigerator

'No, shepherd's pie' she responded

Oh well, that was his second favorite, he thought as he pulled out the plate to place in the microwave.

He turned and glancing at his weeping wife, Peter opened his arms to her. She responded by tucking her tired body against her husband's. She felt so small in his arms and the now familiar pang of guilt overtook Peter once more. He cringed as he wondered how Elizabeth would react when she learned the truth. He sincerely hoped that she would understand his dilemma and accept that he never meant for her to suffer.

'This is just not right, Peter. Neal didn't deserve to die like this on the day he finally got his freedom' she said holding on tight.

A remorseful Peter kissed the top of her head, remaining silent.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

On Saturday morning, Peter rose bright and early, anxious to follow up on his lead. Elizabeth and Sara were both still sleeping which he took as an excellent sign. It had been a rough week for all of them and he was particularly happy to know his wife was getting some well-deserved rest.

It was only 9:30 and he was already raring to go although he realized that Brent Maxwell, no matter how unorthodox his lifestyle was, probably didn't hang out at his usual haunt until after lunch – even criminals didn't do beer and scotch for breakfast. So while he waited, he went into the office to collect the footage from the funeral and the ceremony at the cemetery. He knew, from experience, that the chances were excellent the shooter had made an appearance the day before just to satisfy his curiosity and report back to whoever had hired him.

Peter set up in the conference room and was on his third coffee and second run through of the footage when Jones walked in looking pretty haggard from spending the past four nights on a lumpy couch in a cabin in the outback.

'Morning Peter' he said as he settled into the chair next to him and started to look at the large screen

'How are you doing, Jones?' Peter asked 'You're looking a little rough'

'Caffrey's not the easiest guy to babysit' he answered 'especially when he's pining for his wife! I could hear him moaning in his sleep this morning'

'Yeah, Neal's definitely a romantic' agreed Peter

'So, anything yet?' Jones asked pointing to the screen

'Not that I can see' answered Peter 'There are several people on here that I've never seen. Could be associates of Neal and Mozzie's or people from Sara's work. I'm on my way to meet the idiot who sold our shooter the rifle. I'll bring him in and have him look through it, see if he recognizes the guy he sold the weapon to'

'I can be back later for that' said Jones, standing

'Three o'clock?' said Peter

'Done. Well, I'm going to try to get a couple of hours of shuteye on a real bed' said Jones as he prepared to leave

WCWCWC

Peter texted Diana who was on security duty with Neal; he needed to ask her a favor. If she agreed, Neal's mood would be greatly improved by the end of the day. Then, he called Sara, outlining his plan; she agreed wholeheartedly, gladly accepting to carry out a few errands in preparation while she waited for Peter to finish up at the office.

Finally, Peter was ready to head down to Nico's Bar, a seedy establishment, exactly the kind of place a shady character like 'Brent Maxwell' - or whatever the hell his real name was - hung out.

Peter had dressed casually in order to blend in; he didn't want this guy running before he could get what he needed from him. The bartender pointed to a booth in the back and Peter grabbed his beer and made his way to where the first important lead in the case was sitting. The man was definitely shady looking but Peter had seen worse; he didn't look particularly threatening, more of a small time hood - although that was apparently the only thing that was 'small' about him.

'Brent Maxwell?' Peter asked as he sat down next to the guy

'Who wants to know?' he said looking up

Why was this guy sitting down next to him, crowding his space and not across from him, he wondered. He was about to find out.

'Mozzie said you could help me' said Peter

'Oh yeah? What you looking for?' the guy said eagerly, sensing a sale

Peter flashed his badge and the guy began to squirm.

'Don't panic! You give me what I need and I'll look the other way' said Agent Burke

The guy looked like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and he had, in fact. He let out a sigh, nervous about how much information he'd have to give away to get the Fed off his back. He had a lucrative little business going and he didn't want to reveal any more than he had to.

'Look, I don't even want your real name – although, believe me, I could get it if I wanted' Peter let the threat hang in the air. 'So, you gonna come along without a fight?'

The man struggled out of the booth – he was at least 350 pounds if not more and Peter realized that he wasn't much of a flight risk. They made their way to the Federal Building where Jones was waiting for them, all set up in the interrogation room.

It took a couple of run-throughs, but 'Brent' finally relented and pointed out the guy he'd sold the weapon to: a tall, mustachioed non-descript man who had been lurking both at the funeral home and at the cemetery.

Peter sent the guy away, promising to make his life a living hell if he spoke about their exchange and the small time crook crept away as fast as his short legs could take him, crawling back under the rock he'd been under.

'Can you get me face recognition on this guy?' Peter asked Jones pointing to the man on the screen

'It's Saturday, and it might take a while, but yeah, definitely. If he has a record and he's in the system, we should be able to identify him' answered Jones

'What time are you relieving Diana?' Peter asked

'As usual, between 6:30 and 7:00' he responded

'We're having a little party tonight' Peter said, mysteriously 'Get there by 6:00'

Jones shrugged. 'Okay, boss' he said

WCWCWC

Sara was getting the last of the preparations ready for their little surprise. She had picked up some fresh pasta and crusty bread, some gourmet pasta sauce (the hell if she was going to cook) from a deli on 38th and a couple of bottles of Château Neuf du Pape which Neal was particularly fond of.

Of course, she had to do all this behind Elizabeth's back. She was hoping that Peter's lead had panned out and that the end of this horrible charade was in sight but for now, she was looking forward to spending the evening with her husband and she could barely contain herself. She had explained to Elizabeth that she felt ready to go home and El had reluctantly agreed that they needed to get back to their lives – although, it was difficult to imagine how they could all resume normal lives without Neal.

June, on the other hand, assumed that Sara and Hope were still staying at the Burkes so she wouldn't be looking for her. It was important that no one notice Sara was gone for the night – it wouldn't do for the grieving widow to suddenly disappear for parts unknown, even for one night.

Peter had arranged for Diana and Christie to take Hope overnight so he'd covered all his bases. He hoped that his little surprise would have the desired effect on his partner; although they were making some progress on the case, they still didn't have a fix on the shooter – and even then, the face they'd indentified was just the hired gun and had to be traced to whoever had put the hit on Neal. It could be several days yet before the case was wrapped up and Peter wanted to keep Neal reasonably content and on an even keel.

Peter picked up Sara at 4:30 and they swung by Diana and Christie's place. Diana was still with Neal but Christie took Hope from her mom, reassuring her that she had nothing to worry about and sent them on their way. She was still feeling under the weather but she was more than thrilled to spend time with the baby – maybe, her presence could help in her ongoing campaign to convince Diana they were ready to take the plunge into parenthood.

Peter and Sara continued on their way towards the safe house. Sara had a huge smile on her face – it was nice to let go and be herself and right now, Peter was one of the few people she could show her true emotions to. Although she wasn't headed to the Ritz, she had nonetheless taken care to dress to impress – impress Neal, that was. She had chosen a pale blue silk blouse that Neal had bought her for Christmas and a pretty off-white linen skirt he'd commented on favorably when she'd last worn it; that and her usual heels all topped off by her new chartreuse colored fall coat. She looked great and she knew Neal would appreciate the effort. Peter had insisted she cover her eyes as she had done a few nights before, more for her safety than anything else and she had grudgingly relented, hoping not to mess up her eye makeup which she had taken the time to carefully apply. She was excited – almost as if she were going on a first date – despite the fact that there would be five of them at the table for dinner, not exactly romantic!

Peter grinned contentedly in the seat next to her. He knew that his little surprise would bring a smile to his partner's lips. He had been so focussed on Sara and Elizabeth's feelings over the past week that he had neglected to fully realize what this situation had done to Neal. He knew how the ex-con had difficulty coping with his two mile radius at the best of times; Neal would get antsy whenever he couldn't eat at a particular restaurant or attend a showing at a museum outside his approved area. Peter had always taken the whining with a grain of salt; after all, Neal was on parole and it was perfectly normal that his usual activities be curtailed - as a matter of fact, he was damn lucky to have gotten early release. But this was totally different. Neal had earned his freedom and he deserved to be walking the streets, moving freely as he saw fit, no questions asked.

They finally got to the fork in the road, leading to the safe house. Peter got out of the car and using his key, unlocked the padlock on the privacy fence, finally driving through and returning to lock it once again. Although Jones wouldn't be far behind – that is if he hadn't already arrived for his shift change – it was still protocol. He grinned at the archaic security system – this safe house dated back to the 70s; nowadays, they had electronic keypads and remotes to unlock fences like this one but hey, this had been hastily arranged, and the seclusion of the place had been their main priority. Peter continued up the bumpy path, the safe house being the only cabin on this private part of the road.

The sun hadn't completely gone down on this November evening and Peter spotted the cabin through the foliage that still remained on this late autumn day. As he always did, he went to park behind the cabin noticing that both Diana and Jones' cars were there.

WCWCWC

'You don't seem to be in a hurry tonight' Neal said apathetically as he sat (or rather slouched) on the couch

His comment was addressed to Diana who was usually anxious to get on her way when Jones arrived around 6:00 to relieve her. She was sitting with Jones at the small kitchen table, obviously not in any hurry to hit the road.

'I thought we could all eat together' she answered glancing knowingly at Jones who raised his eyebrows in understanding

Neal had been acting like a petulant child all day – with snarky remarks, what had become his usual whining, long-suffering sighs and despondent looks of boredom. Neal could do drama better than anyone else she knew and Diana was more than ready to sit him in the corner on a time out just like she would the two year old he was impersonating. It had now been four days and four nights since Neal had seen daylight and although the two agents could understand Neal's irritation and agitation, his coping mechanisms were often juvenile – impulsive and spontaneous, just like Neal.

'Whatever...' Neal responded, totally disinterested although it was difficult to know how much of his foul mood was genuine and how much was Neal's way of trying to be annoying.

They heard a car arriving in the distance and Neal sat up abruptly, suddenly concerned. Peter hadn't mentioned he was coming and no one else should be visiting.

'Oh, Peter said he'd drop by with the funeral footage' said Jones by way of explanation

'Oh' Neal answered, unimpressed, reverting to his previous slouched position and his earlier sulking

He was facing away from the door as it opened and he didn't even bother turning around – he wanted to make his displeasure obvious and a little more moping in Peter's presence would make his annoyance clear to his partner. He was totally unprepared for what he heard as he lay there listless.

'Really Neal?' the familiar female voice uttered as the man finally came to life.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Neal sat up, straight as an arrow upon hearing his wife's voice echoing in the small room.

Jones and Diana stared at each other in disbelief as Neal morphed from grumpy two year old to suave and sophisticated grown-up in the blink of an eye. Neal had the gift of hyperbole and it swung both ways as was evidenced by the sudden metamorphosis they were witnessing.

'Sara!' Neal shouted, all smiles as he hurried to his feet to greet his wife 'What are you doing here?'

He made his way to the door, almost tripping over his feet, noticing that both she and Peter were laden with bags and packages. He rushed gallantly to her aid as Diana and Jones watched with skepticism.

'Surprise!' she answered meekly as she witnessed how pleased her husband was to see her

Although she'd had butterflies in her stomach all day as she anticipated spending the evening with him, he'd had no such warning and the delight and excitement on his face was obvious to everyone in the room.

Peter looked on, a satisfied smile on his face as he took in the fruits of his labor; the result of his little subterfuge intended to bring Neal out of his stupor certainly seemed to be having the desired effect. Neal's smile was as big as a house as he helped them both bring in packages and to his utter delight, he spied what appeared to be an overnight bag clasped in Sara's hand.

His bright blue eyes remained glued on his wife: 'You look amazing!' he said, rather like a teenager laying eyes on his prom date

Sara smiled demurely and the three agents exchanged amused looks at this display of juvenile (and mutual) gawking.

'We've got dinner for everyone!' announced Peter as the bags were emptied and the contents laid out all over the small kitchenette's counter.

WCWCWC

Peter had brought homework for Neal and the group gathered around the television set as the senior agent set up the DVD of the funeral and the visit to the cemetery. Neal was visibly touched by the large crowd that had assembled for what they thought was his final goodbye party – Peter knew that the humility with which he was reacting wouldn't last and that inevitably it would feed his giant ego. He'd be hearing Neal brag about it for years to come - but that was the price he had to pay.

Neal became quiet and distressed when he heard June's poignant tribute, his heart breaking for her and he inadvertently squeezed Sara's hand tighter as he listened to June's words. Peter's kind eulogy was music to Neal's ears and he couldn't help himself from commenting.

'Aw, Peter, I didn't know you cared' he said mockingly as Peter rolled his eyes. He would never live that down, he realized.

Peter was hoping that Neal might recognize the man that 'Brent Maxwell' had fingered but he didn't want to steer him in that direction - if Neal _did_ recognize the guy, unprompted, it would add credibility to their case. The footage lasted almost an hour and on the first go-round, Neal didn't say much but towards the end, he moved to the edge of his seat, asking Peter to go back a few seconds.

Peter held his breath.

'Right there, right there' exclaimed Neal, pointing to the screen 'That guy – he works for McNulty' Neal said spotting the same mustached man the crook had identified

'You sure?' asked Peter, excitement in his voice

'Yeah, he's one of his muscle. Bernie, Barney, something like that' said Neal

'This is the guy who bought the M24 from Mozzie's contact' said Peter, thrilled to be getting nearer to closing the case

'McNulty...' repeated Neal 'Wow, that guy was really pissed off that I ratted him out. I really didn't think he'd go _this_ far'

'Yeah, and from the big house no less' added Peter

'Jones, we need to get a name and locate this guy. I'm sure if we lean on him, he'll give up McNulty' continued Peter

WCWCWC

The break in the case had lifted everyone's spirits and the group moved to the kitchen to begin preparing the meal; Diana and Jones seeing to the salad while Peter prepared the fixings for the garlic bread. Neal and Sara hovered near the stove, tending to the pasta and the sauce and everyone indulged in a glass of wine while they worked, their hearts a little lighter than an hour before.

Neal and Sara moved around the small kitchen with goofy smiles, touching each other surreptitiously as they worked in the small space, furtive glances back and forth between them to the amusement of the three agents who worked in silence. Within half an hour, the group of five was settled at the table in front of penne pasta with meat sauce, garlic bread and a salad and what was left of the second bottle of wine Sara had brought. The wine, always a good social lubricant, seemed to be having it's desired effect especially on Neal and Sara who weren't driving anywhere and had the luxury of having as much as they wanted. They continued staring at each other lovingly, holding hands under the table, legs and feet touching and as the meal wore on, they became less and less inhibited about showing each other _just_ how happy they were to be reunited.

Following the main course, Diana finally excused herself to make her way home to Christie and she bid them all a good night, leaving the four of them in front of coffee and the tiramisu Sara had picked up.

As dinner wound down, conversation began to wane and the two senior agents could no longer ignore the increasing number of longing looks passing between the young couple. Peter gave Jones a sideways glance to see if he had noticed and Clinton gave him the same uncomfortable look in response.

'Clinton, why don't we take a walk outside and I can brief you on a couple of things before I go' said Peter as he nodded in the direction of the cabin's door

'Hum, yeah, sure' said Jones, suddenly just as anxious to step out as his boss was

Neal reluctantly pulled his gaze away from Sara's face for a moment, becoming aware of the two men rising from the table and he gave Peter a puzzled look.

'Jones and I are just going to step out for a minute. You two have a good night' he said as they rose and made their way to the door

Neal nodded but his attention was already back on Sara who had begun to gather the dishes from the table. She stood to start cleaning up and Neal, whose eyes had returned to gazing lovingly at his wife, reached out and gently grabbed her wrist bringing her closer to him. He sat, his body relaxed with his legs open, pulling her in to him and he began running his hands languidly up and down her arms, slowly moving to her thighs and finally her buttocks as her gaze locked into the penetrating look in his eyes - it was an unusual combination of desperation and desire.

Sara willingly let him pull her in until she was up against his chest, her hands instinctively reaching up to touch his face, then moving forcefully to stroke his hair – he was finally there with her in that moment and she didn't want to stop touching him, feeling him and feeling him touching her. He pulled her in, cradling his head against her bosom, his arms threading oh so tightly around her waist as if he were a child in need of comfort from his mother. She continued rubbing his hair, fiercely holding him against her, loving him, reassuring him. They didn't speak, letting their eyes and hands do all the talking and Neal finally pulled away, leaving one hand tightly wound around her waist to keep her close and moving the other one up as he began unbuttoning the silk blouse Sara was wearing – very _unlike_ a child needing comfort from his mother. He worked quickly and he seemed to have instantly changed gears – going from a desperate need for comfort to an urgent need for intimacy as desire flared fiercely in every part of his body.

Sara could hear his breathing growing more and more uneven and she let out a soft moan, a testament to the way her stomach had begun to flip flop at his touch and she slowly but purposefully brought his mouth to her breast. He sucked on her nipple through her lace bra, biting playfully and he felt her start to quiver at his insistent but gentle touch. Sara's legs were getting weak from the sensations she'd been craving so desperately and Neal supported her weight as she moved to straddle him on the kitchen chair winding her arms tightly around his neck and his lips reluctantly left her breast to capture her mouth enthusiastically and passionately. Their lips collided as a sudden flash of emotion and an overwhelming sensation of warmth hit them both - they were alive and they were together and they never wanted to be apart again. Sara could feel Neal swelling under her, his breathing louder still and she began to move slowly against him, then more insistently as a familiar sensation began to grow in the pit of her stomach.

Although thoroughly enjoying the sensation of his wife's body pressed against his, Neal wanted more and he finally stood, his lips still fused to Sara's. He lifted her off his lap, setting her down upright and he began to move towards the bedroom coaxing her along, not that she required any persuading. He tried to navigate them both, walking backwards in the unfamiliar space unwilling to let go of Sara - or her lips – and hitting the door jamb as he went. He let out a small yelp through his still otherwise engaged lips and Sara giggled as they kept moving, her eyes closed and her hands continuing to explore every inch of Neal's body.

They hit the bed hard, bouncing off the old weathered mattress but the lunge did nothing to dampen their enthusiasm or extricate their lips which still weren't quite ready to part. The small bed creaked under their combined weight as they struggled to get comfortable and suddenly Neal was rudely aware of the door to the cabin creaking open as Jones cleared his throat, warning that he had returned. In an absolute feat of physical prowess, Neal reached with his leg and managed to swing the bedroom door shut as much for their privacy as for Jones' peace of mind. Before long, the sound of the television could be heard through the thin wall separating the two rooms and Neal grinned as he realized they were being granted a modicum of privacy.

Their lovemaking, although familiar, seemed somewhat foreign in this very unusual setting – especially with Clinton Jones within earshot. Trying to navigate on a small single bed was challenging compared to their full size bed at June's but their ardor could not be dampened and the intensity and urgency with which their bodies came together and sought release was dizzying. The couple struggled to keep their verbal outbursts to a minimum despite their enthusiasm which was at an all-time high, ecstatic as they were to finally reunite. Sara's moans were muted by Neal's mouth on hers keeping her from screaming out and he muffled a loud grunt as he felt release overcome him, finally letting go of all the stress that had been building up over the past week.

Afterwards, they lay side by side, sated and content; Neal spooning his wife, her nose inches from the wall against which the bed was positioned in the tiny room

'If we're going to move, we'll have to coordinate' said Sara, laughing at the small space they had managed to curl up in

Being glued to Neal's body was never a problem but he had a tendency of moving in his sleep and she imagined having to pick him up off the floor.

Neal smiled in response 'Just let me know when you want to turn over' he added

'That was...' Sara started, referring to their lovemaking

'Amazing?' offered Neal

'Unusual and... very hot' she responded

He squeezed her in agreement.

'Talk to me some more about the funeral' he finally said as they began to recuperate

'Oh, Neal. It was so sad. Did you see how many people were there – over 200! Two hundred people who cared enough about you to come and pay their last respects! You're going to owe a lot of people some explanations when this is all over'

'That's incredible. You know, you never think about how many people care about you until... until you die, I guess' he said

'Strange isn't it?' she echoed 'I just feel so bad for June and Elizabeth, especially'

'What about Moz? Did he make it?' he asked, curious

Neal hadn't spotted his old buddy on the video and he certainly wouldn't have held it against him if he hadn't been able to stomach it. What he and Mozzie had defied explanations and PDA's were unnecessary although he could never doubt the man's commitment and devotion.

'I spotted him at the very back, very discreet... very Mozzie' Sara answered pensively 'and he came to the burial but stayed well away from the crowd'

'So, I'm _buried_ somewhere?' asked Neal

'Yeah, Shady Acres. I haven't ordered the tombstone though – and I never will...' she said dreamily, starting to fade

'Switch!' she called as Neal gingerly turned over to face the outside of the bed and she curled up behind him

She could feel his ribs against her hands and she became suddenly alarmed.

'Neal, you've lost weight. You can't afford to lose weight. Promise me you'll start eating' she said, worried

'Promise!' he said but he was only half listening. His mind had drifted to Hope.

'I miss her' he said simply and she didn't have to ask which 'her' he was referring to

'Oh, I almost forgot. Can you reach my purse? I have a surprise for you' she said

The room was so small and everything in easy reach so Neal pulled her purse over as she asked him to take her phone out.

'She positioned the phone in front of his eyes and searched for the little surprise she'd brought – a short video of Hope she'd taken that afternoon as she played on the bed in the guest room at the Burke house'

'Oh, my God. I think she's grown!' Neal exclaimed

'Neal, it hasn't even been a week' answered Sara in her no-nonsense way

'Still, look at her. She's so beautiful! How did we ever get so lucky?' he asked squeezing Sara's arms tighter around his waist.

They finally fell asleep, Neal holding the phone against his chest as if he were holding his baby daughter and when they woke, they had somehow resorted to a most familiar position with Neal sprawled on his back and Sara lying on her side halfway on top of him with her arms firmly around his waist, holding on for dear life.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Neal and Sara woke to muted sounds coming from the other side of the door and grudgingly decided to forgo an encore performance from the night before and head out to the open area to see what Jones was up to.

'Good morning!' Clinton exclaimed as they both made an appearance, their hair askew and the cutest look of embarrassment on their faces. 'Good night's sleep?' he asked, mischievously

'The best' said Neal as he made his way to the coffee pot – he would never kiss and tell.

'What time is it?' asked Sara. She was painfully aware that she would soon be heading back temporarily to her life as a young widow.

'Seven thirty' Jones responded 'Diana should be here soon'

Sara smiled furtively as she thought of the final surprise she and Peter had cooked up for Neal.

WCWCWC

'You sure you're okay?' asked Diana as she finished putting Hope in her car seat

'Yes, I'm fine. I'm just going to take it easy today' answered Christie as she cooed at Hope who was smiling back unabashedly

'Well, call me if it gets worse' said Diana as she gave her partner a quick peck on the cheek

'Bye Hope!' Christie called longingly from the front door as Diana made her way to the car

Christie had been more than ready to have a baby for going on two years now but Diana remained hesitant. She feared the enormity of the commitment; she knew that, with their high-powered jobs, adding a third, very needy, person to the mix would be a huge responsibility. But the night had gone well, Hope only waking once and going back to sleep after a quick diaper change and Diana wondered, as she drove away, if maybe the time wasn't right for them after all.

She was too preoccupied with making sure Hope was securely tethered to her car seat to notice the tall guy with the mustache, sitting in the car across from their place who seemed to have a little too much of an interest in her movements.

WCWCWC

Neal heard the sound of Diana's car arriving and tried not to look too disappointed, for Sara's sake. He knew that his wife was heading back with Jones and that their little unexpected tryst was coming to an end. He sighed deeply and went back into the bedroom where Sara was throwing her meagre belongings into the overnight bag she had brought for the occasion.

He came up behind her, his arms snaking around her waist and he could feel her relax in his arms as he delivered a soft kiss on her neck

'I don't want you to go' he murmured petulantly

'I know Neal. I don't want to go either but I've got to get back if we don't want to attract attention' she answered, as always no-nonsense

'But... I love you' he whined as if his loving her was a reason for her to stay

She turned to face him, his arms still tightly wound around her. His eyes were bluer than blue and she could see the love he felt for her reflected there. She almost gave in to his supplications, finally coming to her senses.

'And I love you' she responded kissing him gently 'and I'm going to keep on loving you but...'

They were interrupted by Diana's voice as she came through the front door. 'I'm here' she called out

Sara smiled mysteriously at her husband. 'Now, go say hi to Diana' she said as Neal rolled his eyes and finally set her free

He made his way back into the main room and stopped dead in his tracks as he spied the treasure Diana was carrying, a huge smile on his face.

'Hope!' he called out, running to greet his daughter who had just spotted her dad and was kicking up a storm in her car seat

'But... how...' It didn't matter why or how, he realized and he excitedly took the car seat from Diana's hands, releasing Hope and pulling her close to him as she began to coo in recognition.

Sara stood in the doorway to the bedroom, totally pleased with herself for having kept the secret. Neal's face always lit up like a Christmas tree whenever he was in his daughter's presence and it was certainly worth keeping her mouth shut so she could see the moment of pure unadulterated love she was witnessing.

'Oh, my god, I can't believe you did this, guys' he gushed as he walked over to the couch with the baby is his arms, smiling and cooing at her as he went

'Well, you've got a few minutes but we do have to head out soon' warned Jones

Sara and Neal sat with their daughter on the couch, smiling, tickling, cooing and just generally enjoying her company for the next half hour before Neal grudgingly handed her back to her mom to be returned to civilization. He was thrilled to have been able to spend time with his family and he knew he had to accept their departure with grace and dignity – as much for himself as for Hope and Sara.

'I love you' he said to both of them as they prepared to say goodbye at the door. He was trying to be strong but he could feel a lump forming in his throat; more than anything, he wanted to go home with them, to go back to his life – his new life without the shackles of the anklet. He was painfully aware that Jones was already in the car waiting for them.

Sara wiped a tear and kissed him softly one last time. 'Hang in there Caffrey. We'll be together soon' she said wistfully as she turned away to walk out the door

Sara placed her daughter in the car and climbed in, looking back at the cabin longingly one last time. As much as she'd been excited at the prospect of seeing Neal just a few hours ago, she was now totally distraught at the thought of leaving him. She sat in comfortable silence next to Jones as they drove off, stopping to open then shut the gate at the end of the short road. He hadn't asked her to cover her eyes and she hadn't offered, preferring to look around the secluded area they were leaving behind. Maybe this was the day the Bureau would finally get the proof they needed to neutralize McNulty; even though he would always be free to order another hit, they all knew that once proof was established, he would be unable to act without drawing unwanted attention to himself.

Jones climbed back in the car and they slowly pulled away, neither one of them noticing the car that was hidden just past the turnoff, camouflaged behind a few thick trees.

WCWCWC

Bernard Franklin O'Grady sat patiently behind the wheel of his old Chevrolet Impala. There seemed to be a lot of coming and going up that small stretch of road that was tucked behind the padlocked gate. That FBI agent had arrived about an hour before with that baby and now some other guy was leaving with a raven haired woman in the passenger seat – a woman who looked suspiciously like Neal Caffrey's wife. He began to weigh his options.

O'Grady sat for a moment, wondering if he should try to see what was behind that gate or if he should follow the missus to the city and case her place, just in case he needed to pay her a visit at some point in the future. He had been reasonably certain he had accomplished his mission and he'd followed that lady agent just as a precaution; after all she could be working on any case – not necessarily the Caffrey case – but why would Caffrey's wife be coming from this secluded spot on the day after her husband's funeral? He decided to make his way back to the city and check out where the lovely Mrs Caffrey lived; he could always come back later and continue to watch the comings and goings before deciding on his next move.

WCWCWC

Sara arrived at June's with Hope in her arms and was greeted with a hug and a few wayward tears.

'How are you feeling, June?' she asked, her voice full of kindness and compassion

'Better, now that you two are back' she responded, smiling through her tears at Hope who had begun to gurgle at the sight of her Grandma June

'How about you, darling?' she asked Sara 'Are you sure you're ready to come home?'

Sara shrugged non-committaly. She was glad to be home but she didn't want to have to face the empty apartment without Neal by her side so she lingered a while and had tea with June in the mansion's living room before reluctantly making her way upstairs.

She opened the door to the apartment, half expecting to see Neal standing at the stove making lunch or in the corner at his easel... but the place was empty and she slowly began to unpack, settling Hope in her bed for her afternoon nap.

Sara sat on the couch, looking around the small space feeling totally dejected and wondering how she could have ever faced life without Neal. Luckily, she wouldn't have to but, in that moment, she realized that even one more day away from her husband was proving to be too much and she began to cry softly as she thought back to the night before, how perfectly content she was in his arms, how wonderful her world was with Neal in it.

WCWCWC

'Bernie O'Grady' said Jones as he and Peter examined the face on the screen in the conference room

'Small time, a couple of arrests for misdemeanours' he added

'So, where _is_ this guy?' asked the senior agent, a touch of impatience in his voice

'We're looking for him, Peter' answered Jones 'I've got people at all his usual haunts and someone is staking his apartment in the Bronx'

'Well, find him!' said Peter not bothering to hide his annoyance any longer

Jones knew that tone of voice; there was no talking to Peter when he was like this so he just smiled politely and left the room.

WCWCWC

'So, how many games is that Caffrey?' asked Diana as she began to set up the chess board once more

Neal had reverted to being sullen although his behavior had been a little less juvenile; despite the situation, he was trying his best to stay positive.

He stood and stretched his back, walking around the small room as he spoke: 'I think that's 28 wins for me and 2 for you' he said without his usual arrogance

He had really enjoyed spending time with Sara and Hope but it had only deepened his desire to get back to his life with them. He thought back to the lyrics of some Motown tune buried deep in his subconscious '... and a taste of honey's worse than none at all'. Now that he'd had a taste of what he was being deprived of, it seemed to make it all the more difficult, somehow, to let it go. He glanced down at his bare ankle and let out a choked laugh – the irony of the situation was almost too much to bear.

He took a deep breath, reasoning with himself that he couldn't do anything more than just sit there and stay safe – he had complete confidence in Peter and the rest of the White Collar team and he knew, without a doubt, that they were all working hard to close the case and return him to his life and his family. But he hoped they would work quickly because he just wasn't sure just how much more of this isolation he could take.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The Ford Taurus carrying Agent Clinton Jones, Sara Ellis-Caffrey and her daughter Hope had slowly made its way back to the city, towards Manhattan, as the beat up Chevy followed patiently, a safe distance behind. As he drove, Bernie O'Grady was beginning to wonder if his boss's paranoia wasn't warranted after all.

On the day after the funeral, he had paid McNulty a visit in jail and the man had practically grilled him about who had been present but more importantly who had been absent from the ceremony. McNulty was a success at what he did (or at least he had been up to this point) because he was detail oriented and didn't let any seemingly innocuous fact get by him. When he had found out the pretty lady agent who worked on Burke's team hadn't been at the funeral, he'd ordered O'Grady to trail her for a day or two just to see if she led them anywhere. McNulty wouldn't put it past Burke or Caffrey to fake the ex-con's death while they worked to pin the hit on him. He wanted Caffrey dead – the son of a bitch had committed a cardinal sin - he was a criminal who had turned against his own and that was totally unacceptable to a man of warped honor like McNulty.

As O'Grady had made his way through the illustrious neighborhood of Morningside Heights and finally to the Upper West Side, he'd begun to realize the ramifications if his boss' suspicions were correct; he would have to find a way to get to Caffrey a second time which would not be an easy feat if he was in protective custody up that little road he'd just left outside the city limits. Finally, he could see the Ford three cars ahead slowing down in the posh neighborhood and as it finally stopped at the corner of Riverside and 107th, O'Grady continued past the mansion, before turning around and parking across the street so he could observe, unnoticed. He'd watched surreptitiously as Sara Ellis-Caffrey unloaded some baggage from Clinton Jones' standard issue government vehicle and made her way up the steps of the mansion carrying her baby girl protectively in her arms. This guy, Caffrey, had done pretty well for himself, he thought, if he could afford to live in a place like this.

The woman hadn't looked like a typical 'grieving widow' he'd reflected, as he watched her sprightly climb the steps and open the front door. He realized he was never going to see the color of the money he was promised if he didn't find out what was going on in that cabin an hour out of the city. Working for Ryan McNulty was gruesome work – the guy did not suffer fools gladly – and this reality hadn't changed even though his boss was currently sitting in a prison cell awaiting arraignment. McNulty had a long reach and a lot of friends out there and he could make life difficult for the hit man if Neal Caffrey had not been disposed of as he'd instructed.

He decided to get himself some food and make his way back up to the spot he'd vacated earlier that morning. He could watch the comings and goings and try to get a glimpse of Caffrey if indeed the FBI had him stashed there.

He reluctantly made his way back to the secluded area where he'd been that morning and parked his car past the turnoff to the small private road, making sure to conceal it carefully in the thick brush. He cursed at having to invest this time and effort on the recon; after all, he thought he'd done his job when he'd gotten that perfect shot right on target the week before.

After a while, he checked his gun, tucked it in his back and began the trek up the private road on foot to see what he could find.

WCWCWC

'I know this is hard on you, Caffrey' said Diana as she watched Neal, despondent on the small couch

He wasn't making any effort to hide his boredom and frustration and, let's face it, except for her slip up earlier that day when she'd been distracted by little Hope Ellis-Caffrey, Diana had pretty good observation skills. Nothing got past her and Neal's annoyance and irritation was not only obvious, it had begun to rub off on her.

She could only imagine how gruelling it must be for the usually energetic Neal Caffrey to sit, day in day out, in a space not much larger than a jail cell. She realized how unfair this forced incarceration was on him and the irony of keeping him contained now that the anklet was off was not lost on her. She'd seen all sides of Neal over the past few years, his charming beguiling smile, his pouty petulance, his deviously intense gaze – all tools to get what he wanted and needed at any given time. She marvelled at how this man had managed to con almost everyone around him over the years, even a seasoned FBI veteran like Peter Burke. But Neal had changed over time and the despair she now saw on his face was genuine and heartfelt and she couldn't help but feel compassion for what he was going through.

'Can't we just take a five minute walk around the cabin – anything, I'm begging you!' Neal said as he began to give in to his feelings of despair

'Caffrey, my job is to keep you safe' Diana reminded him

'Diana, it's been five days. Don't you think if someone was going to come after me, they would have done it by now' said Neal with his best puppy dog eyes

Diana sighed. She was trained to follow protocol but this was Neal and he had a way of cajoling or charming those around him to get what he wanted. However, she knew from having spent the last five days with him that he was absolutely going out of his mind – having Sara visit, although it had raised his spirits for a few hours, had left him even more hopeless after the fact.

'Just a few minutes, I'm going crazy here!' he exclaimed, his voice shrill and very un-Caffreylike

'Oh alright!' she finally relented.

'Five minutes!' she said sternly, finally giving in to him 'And don't ask for a minute more!'

'Thank you, thank you, thank you' said Neal rising and suddenly moving with a spring in his step

Diana checked her gun in its holster and signaled him to follow her out.

It was a cool early November afternoon but the sun was out and the minute Neal stepped outside the cabin door, he took a deep cleansing breath and closed his eyes, feeling the fresh air on his face. He hadn't stepped outside in almost a week and the feeling of the clean country air in his lungs was practically euphoric. He had arrived under the cover of darkness the week before so he was taking all this in for the first time, truly ecstatic to finally be in the fresh open air.

The cabin was situated in a small clearing and was surrounded by brush, mostly fir trees although several maple trees lay bare, colored leaves littering the ground all around the small dwelling. He could see some water down about fifty feet away through a small clearing and he and Diana began to stroll unhurriedly in that direction, walking on the colorful ground, their feet crushing the leaves as they walked. The two of them ambled slowly, purposefully; Neal fully aware that this little excursion outside would be brief and that in minutes, he would be returning to his own private little prison.

'This feels amazing!' he said to Diana, a sincere and relieved smile on his face

Diana smiled in return – it was nice to see Caffrey back to his usual cheerful self. He'd grown so miserable over the past week that she'd all but forgotten how pleasant it could be to spend time with him.

'If you tell Peter about this, I'll kill you' she said, her typical acerbic wit peeking through her usual veneer

'It'll be our little secret' Neal assured her as he took in the surroundings

'So, what is this place?' he asked

'This is an old safe house that hadn't been used in about ten years' she answered 'Peter didn't have a lot of time to figure things out when we heard about the hit on you'

Neal nodded in understanding. 'Well, the location is gorgeous. It would be a great spot to build a nice cottage and spend some time away from the craziness of the city'

Diana looked him up and down 'Alright, who are you? And what have you done with Neal Caffrey?'

'What?' he asked

'You're a city guy, the quintessential Mr. Metrosexual!' said Diana adamant

'What?' he repeated 'I'm not just about clothes and high end restaurants anymore. Haven't you seen me with Hope's drool on my shoulder?'

Diana laughed. It felt good to banter with Caffrey again, to have him on his game. The last few days had seen their share of longing looks and never ending sighs and she realized just how much she enjoyed spending time with the ex-con. Neal was right, he _had_ changed. For the better. He still had his charming ways and he could still manipulate and deflect with the best of them but becoming a doting dad and loving husband had definitely added another dimension to this man and she was momentarily glad to have witnessed the metamorphosis.

They walked for a few minutes more before she put her foot down and demanded they head back to the safety of the cabin. Surprisingly, Neal conceded without a fight. The small hike around the place had done wonders for his disposition and by the time they were safely back behind the locked door, Neal had returned to a much more pleasant version of himself.

WCWCWC

Bernie O'Grady watched from his crouched position behind the cluster of trees. He heard the door to the cabin open and to his utter surprise he saw the lady agent and Neal Caffrey step out into the open. Dammit, he'd been had – he wasn't sure how but the son of a bitch was still alive. He felt for his gun, tucked into his belt and stopped, thinking better of it. He had walked up the road to this spot and it was a good ten minute walk back to his car if he was going to make a clean getaway. That lady agent looked like she was in pretty good shape and he didn't want to try to outrun her or have her shooting her regulation firearm at him as he made a run for it. He decided it was best to observe for the time being and take the time to plan his next move strategically.

He heard some easy banter and some laughter between the two of them although he couldn't tell what they were saying. The man and woman looked relaxed as they walked slowly around to the back of the cabin. He readjusted his position so he could keep them in his sights and he could see them make their way down a small hill towards the lake that was tucked in behind a cluster of trees. He noticed there was only one car parked behind the small structure – ostensibly the agent's car. The twosome was momentarily out of his line of sight but within a few minutes, they reappeared and he watched them make their way back to the cabin, as they finally locked the door behind them. The small building was windowless which didn't allow for much spying – he'd have to assume they were alone in there.

Now that he had confirmed his worse suspicions, he'd have to lay low and wait for an opportune time to try his luck at Caffrey again – they couldn't keep him locked up forever and when opportunity finally knocked, Bernie O'Grady would be ready.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

'Peter, what's taking so long?' asked Sara, a definite note of desperation in her voice.

It was late afternoon on Sunday, twenty four hours since they'd identified Bernard O'Grady as the shooter and they still hadn't located him. Peter had popped in to give Sara an update, although that was a very big word considering the guy wasn't even on their radar at the moment. His place was empty and although every cop and federal agent in the greater New York area was on the lookout for a beige Chevrolet Impala with plate ABL 468, he had yet to be spotted anywhere.

'Sara, he's just lying low somewhere but don't worry, we'll find him' he answered, trying to sound reassuring

Peter had no patience for this part of any investigation; he loved the mental part of the case, trying to figure out who was behind a criminal act and getting into the criminal's head to figure out what his next move might be. He hated it, however, when they had identified a suspect and he had to wait until they physically located him and brought him in for questioning.

He sat with Hope on his lap, talking business but letting the baby distract him with her gurgling and cooing and every few seconds, his eyes would leave Sara's and wander back to the little girl who's only motivation was to get her godfather to pay attention to her.

'Look' he added 'Elizabeth sent me over to talk you into coming home with me for dinner. She doesn't want to think about you being here alone'

Sara sighed. They had just gotten back home that morning and although she was lost in the apartment without Neal and their familiar routine, she didn't feel like heading all the way back out to Brooklyn.

'I don't know, Peter. Hope needs to get back into a routine...' she said, unconvinced 'She hasn't slept in her own bed in almost a week and frankly, I didn't get much sleep last night' she added as she recalled her night with Neal in the cabin. Sleeping in a single bed had not been conducive to a good night's sleep and neither had the 'distraction' of having her husband next to her. She had been so excited to spend time with him that they had cuddled and chatted well into the night.

'Alright, fine. We'll come' she finally said, somewhat reluctant

'Good! El will be happy. She's worried about you, you know' said Peter as he rose with Hope in his arms

'Unnecessarily, as we both know' said Sara with a deep sigh 'I guess I better take out my 'grieving widow' mask once more'

'I know this is hard, Sara' answered Peter knowingly 'It won't be long, I promise'

'Look, I have another surprise for you' he added as he pulled out a phone from his breast pocket

Sara looked up at him expectantly.

'This is a burner phone. Just hit dial and you can talk to Neal for a few minutes before we head out. I'll take Hope down to the car and we'll wait for you there, okay' he said, handing her the device

Sara smiled as she took the phone and nodded in appreciation.

WCWCWC

It was almost five o'clock and shift change at the safe house took place anytime between six and six thirty depending on the given day. Jones had called ahead to let Diana know he'd be a few minutes late; he was chasing down a lead on O'Grady and he wanted to see it through before making his way north of the city to his night shift at the cabin.

Jones had been going full tilt since the previous Tuesday when he'd first driven Neal to the safe house. He had pulled the night shift on protective duty with Neal and in principle, he should have been off duty during the day. Truth was, he'd hung out at the White Collar offices every day the previous week, chasing down leads and helping out on the case. Sure, he could sleep through the night at the cabin but the couch was far from comfortable and between Neal's nocturnal moaning and complaining and the night before where he had to endure another kind of moaning, he was far from 'well rested'.

He drove up to the bar on 63rd and parked right in front of the less than refined establishment before making his way inside. Not too many people in the late afternoon on a Sunday but still a surprising number of regulars. He sidled up to the bar and flashed his badge to the guy serving drinks – a guy who'd obviously seen more than his share of law enforcement badges as witnessed by his lackadaisical reaction.

'I'm looking for one of your regulars' said Jones, trying to instill a little bit of respect for the law

'Oh yeah, who is it this time?' the guy answered, disinterested

Jones held up a picture of Bernard O'Grady but the guy didn't even look up before answering: 'Never seen him before' – his obvious standard response

'I suggest you look at the picture before you answer. You wouldn't want to accidentally mislead the FBI on an attempted murder investigation' said Jones, his voice grave, adding a little unnecessary drama to the exchange

That sort of got the guy's attention; he was used to small time criminals carrying out their small time crimes but a murder investigation... No regular was worth withholding information in a case like that. He lifted his eyes finally taking in the picture of Bernard O'Grady and nodded.

'Yeah, I know Bernie' he finally said 'Haven't seen him in a couple of days, though'

'Well, I suggest you keep your eyes open' added Jones as he put his business card down on the bar 'I wouldn't want you to get an unplanned visit from the New York State Liquor Authority' he added as he spied the expired license on the wall behind the bar.

He let the threat hang in the air and made his way back to the car. It was time to head back up to the cabin to relieve Diana. He hoped Caffrey would be in a good mood tonight – maybe they could catch part of the game on TV and pass a couple of hours before turning in.

WCWCWC

Bernard O'Grady had spent the day in his beat up car – first following Jones and Sara back to Manhattan then driving back to the outback to case out the cabin. Since he'd spotted Diana and Neal earlier in the day, he had just hung out in his car trying to formulate a plan to complete his mission. He sure as hell didn't want to have to spend the night in the car; he was not an outdoorsy kind of guy to begin with and since he'd been sitting there, he'd seen a fair number of wildlife parade around his car including a number of skunks and groundhogs, a fox and several deer. He sure as hell didn't want to wait for the bears to come out.

It was five o'clock and he was holding out for the shift change he suspected would happen anytime soon. He'd seen the lady agent arrive in the morning, followed shortly by the burly black guy leaving so he surmised they would switch up again for the night shift. With any luck, there might be a window of opportunity to get Caffrey alone although he doubted it. The only thing scarier than coming face to face with a big black bear was to have to go back to his boss and tell him he'd failed – not only did he desperately need the bounty, but McNulty would go ape shit and might take it out on him, something he needed to avoid at all costs.

It would start getting dark soon and he needed to figure something out – now!

WCWCWC

'So you made it back okay?' Neal was saying into the phone, his voice syrupy

Diana did a mental eye roll; Neal only reserved that tone of voice for one person and it sure as hell wasn't his co-workers.

'Yeah, Jones dropped us off and we spent some time with June' answered Sara, her voice sad

'How is she?' asked Neal, a hint of concern apparent in his tone

'Oh, Neal, she's just a mess. She loves you so much and now she's hanging on to Hope and me; she figures we're all she has' answered Sara

'I can't wait for this whole thing to be over' answered Neal as he made his way towards the bedroom to try to get a little privacy

'Peter's waiting for me in the car with Hope. He and El insisted that we go over there for dinner – again!' said Sara

'I'm glad you're not alone' said Neal, dropping his voice even lower 'Guess what? Diana and I went for a short walk around the cabin today. It was incredible to finally get some fresh air'

'Don't take any chances, Caffrey' she admonished 'You just never know...'

'Don't worry, I'm fine. After last night...' Neal said, his voice getting a little rough

'Yeah' responded Sara just as dreamily 'It was pretty hot, huh?'

'Mmm' Neal moaned thinking back to their groping session 'I'll think about you tonight... when I go to bed. That _big old bed_ will be empty without you' he said, chuckling

'Right, let's just say it was a good thing I was up against the wall 'cause I would have landed on the floor a few times with all your flailing' said Sara, teasing

'Hey, I'm not that bad' answered Neal, playfully

'Oh no? Well, you're not the one who's constantly getting kicked in the shins with that damn anklet' she laughed as she realized what she was saying

'Well, at least we don't have to worry about that anymore' Neal added

'Look, I've got to go. Stay safe, Caffrey. I love you. We both do' said Sara, her voice soft

'I love you too. Kiss Hope for me, okay?'

'See you soon' answered Sara, signing off

'Yeah...' Neal answered before his voice broke and he hung up

WCWCWC

Neal and Diana worked together getting dinner ready. Some nights, they ate before Jones got there and other nights, Diana would head home and Neal would share his evening meal with Jones. Tonight, they were hungry from having gotten some fresh air and they both worked on cutting vegetables for a salad while the chili they'd prepared earlier in the day simmered on the stove. Neal had lost his interest in cooking, something he usually enjoyed at home when he was preparing meals for his wife. He thought longingly about all the ordinary, everyday activities he usually enjoyed; he missed going in to work, preparing meals, sharing a good bottle of wine with Sara, going for a walk as a family after dinner, curling up with Hope and Sara on the couch, having an early night. All the mundane things he'd taken for granted were now things he missed and he looked forward, once more, to getting back to his life a free man.

It was six o'clock by the time they sat down to eat and Diana's phone rang, breaking the comfortable silence in the small cabin.

'Hello?' she answered, thinking it was likely Jones calling again

'Whoa, whoa, slow down' she said as Neal looked up, questioningly

'Did you call an ambulance?' she asked, peaking Neal's curiosity even further as he listened in

'Look, I'm coming now. It's going to be okay, honey. I'll be there as soon as I can' she said, sounding alarmed, not at all like badass Diana Berrigan

Neal looked up, waiting for her to explain what was going on.

'Christie... she hasn't been feeling well for a couple of days. Now, she thinks it's her appendix and she's on her way to the hospital' she explained, slightly out of breath and certainly losing her composure at the thought of her partner suffering alone

'Go!' said Neal, standing

'No! Jones will be here soon; I can wait 'till he gets here' she said regaining some composure. She was nothing if not a consummate professional.

'Diana, don't be silly. I'm fine on my own for a few minutes. Jones will be here soon. Just go' he said

Diana looked at him, tempted, the wheels obviously turning. She shouldn't leave him but she was worried about Christie being on her own. It would take her a good hour to make it back to the city and she was anxious to see for herself that her partner was alright.

'Are you sure?' she finally asked 'Because...'

'Stop it' answered Neal, adamant 'You're wasting time. Go. Go!'

She weighed her options, looked at Neal one last time and finally stood up to leave.

'Drive carefully' Neal admonished as she headed for the door.

He locked the door behind her and returned to his meal unaware of the danger that lurked nearby.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

By five o'clock, Bernie O'Grady began to realize he was famished. It was already getting dark and he wasn't relishing the idea of venturing out on country roads after sundown. He figured he had just enough time to grab something to eat and then come back to see if there was an opportunity to act; otherwise, he would just go home for the night and make a fresh start in the morning. The nearest town was about twenty minutes away so he made his way down the unpaved road until he came to the highway and made a left towards Ramsayville to grab a quick bite. The small village only had three eateries and they all seemed busy; he guessed that the entire population of 847 people went out to eat on Sunday night.

He parked in front of Flo's Burger Dive and joined the line up at the service window.

WCWCWC

Clinton Jones checked his watch as he climbed into his car: it was 5:22. He had hoped for a more fruitful outcome to his visit to 'Johnny's Bar' and he had allowed for some extra time in order to follow up on any leads he might uncover but he had come up empty – again! Well, at least he'd make it to the cabin before six thirty and Diana would be able to leave on time.

He picked up his phone and called the probie who was staking out O'Grady's place in the Bronx.

'Anything?' he asked

'No sir, no sign of him' said the junior agent

'I want that place monitored 24/7 until he shows up. Is that clear?' Jones said, authoritatively

'Yes sir' the other man answered, meekly

'And if there's any movement, you call me or Agent Burke immediately' Jones continued

'Yes sir' he answered

Jones let out a long sigh; he couldn't wait for this case to wrap up so he could get back to sleeping in his own bed. For the time being, all he had to look forward to was another night in the peaceful countryside with nothing but wildlife and Neal's moaning to keep him company. Although Neal was driving him nuts, he could well imagine how difficult this was for the ex-con and the timing of all this had been particularly cruel. Neal hadn't even been able to set foot outside his radius before he'd been 'shot' and now he remained a prisoner in a room that was not much larger than a prison cell – without any yard privileges.

At least he'd had a conjugal visit from his wife, as difficult as that had been for Jones to bear witness to. He'd done his best to turn up the volume on the television set but even the boob tube couldn't completely drown out the moaning and groaning he'd overheard in the adjoining bedroom. He smiled to himself as he recalled the sheepish look on Neal's face that morning as he'd stepped out into the main room. It was nice to see Caffrey happy – hell, he deserved a little happiness after all he'd been through.

He turned north towards Highway 87 and headed out of town, thankful the traffic was light. On a Sunday evening, most people were returning to town, not leaving it – but Clinton Jones was the exception to the rule.

WCWCWC

Diana got into her car and started the engine with one hand while she buckled her seat belt with the other. She couldn't believe that Christie's condition had deteriorated so fast. When she'd left her that morning, she was still slightly feverish and complaining of a vague uneasiness in her stomach but she couldn't have imagined that she would end up on the surgeon's table before the end of the day. She cursed the distance that separated her from her girlfriend and hoped that the traffic into Manhattan wouldn't be too bad. Who was she kidding, she thought, Sunday night was the worse as people returned from cottages or visiting family upstate and she decided the best thing she could do for Christie was to drive carefully and get there in one piece.

She hated abandoning Neal like that and she was definitely breaking protocol by leaving him unattended but he had good instincts and he'd proven on more than one occasion that he could take care of himself. She hoped that Jones wouldn't be long and that he'd cover for her and not rat her out to Peter.

As she got to the end of the short road, she came face to face with the locked gate and she hurriedly stepped out of the car to unfasten it, cursing at herself for bothering to put her seatbelt on for such a short drive. Her hands were shaking as she slid the key into the old padlock on the privacy fence. She spotted headlights coming around the bend further down the road and sighed in relief – there was Jones, Neal wouldn't be alone after all. She didn't bother to lock the gate behind her and she signalled her co-worker with her headlights as she passed his car noticing him signalling in return. As she looked in her rear view mirror, she could see the car's tail lights as it turned down the short road to the cabin.

Reassured, she sped up, intent on getting to Christie as soon as she possibly could.

WCWCWC

By the time Bernie O'Grady had wolfed down his triple cheeseburger and onion rings, it was going on six o'clock and it was getting dark. He headed back up the highway, finally turning onto the now familiar unpaved road. Darkness had fallen, exacerbated by the thick cover of trees and he drove carefully, navigating the turns up towards the spot he had come to know so well.

As he came around the last bend, he spotted the turnoff to the short road he had walked up that afternoon and he could see headlights pulling out. Shit, had he missed the shift change, he wondered. He couldn't very well disappear under a cloak of darkness so he slowly continued up the road until he crossed paths with the car. He couldn't see who was at the wheel but whoever was driving signalled him with the headlights and he responded in kind, hoping not to draw too much attention to himself.

He drove the last few feet and to his utter surprise, the gate to the short road was wide open. Without hesitation and seizing the moment, he hung a right, heading straight to the cabin with the orange tin roof. It seemed that opportunity had knocked for Bernie O'Grady after all.

WCWCWC

Elizabeth checked the table once more as she waited for Peter to return with Sara and little Hope. She had outdone herself and prepared a Sunday dinner worthy of the Walton clan: roasted chicken, dumplings, potatoes, fresh green beans and for dessert, an apple crumble with ice cream. Preparing the meal had helped take her mind off Neal's death and had kept her focussed on something positive. Neal might be gone but Sara and Hope were still alive and they needed her support like never before. Being a godmother to Hope was something she had always taken seriously and she knew now that Sara would need her and Peter more than ever to support her in raising their beautiful daughter.

She flashed back to the night Hope was born, a mere seven months before. They had spent all evening and part of the night with Sara and Neal as she worked through her labor. Neal had been a pack of nerves but mostly he'd been upset at seeing the woman he loved in so much pain. At one point, Peter had taken Neal out of the birthing room and down to the cafeteria to try to get him to re-focus as the young father-to-be had begun to unravel. Seeing the joy and pride in Neal's eyes when he'd held his daughter that night was an image that would remain etched in Elizabeth's mind for the rest of her life. She'd always known that Neal would find redemption from his previous life of crime and on some level, she believed that that redemption had come in the form of a seven pound, four ounce baby girl. Now, that little bundle of joy would grow into a little girl and eventually a young woman without having the benefit of her daddy who had loved her so very much. Someone had to step up and she vowed that she and Peter would be there for her for the rest of her life.

She wiped a tear and resolved to try to be cheerful for Sara's sake. It did absolutely no good to ruminate about what could not be changed or to continue to re-hash the events of the past week; Sara needed to look ahead and she was going to make certain her friend knew that she would be there at her side, no matter what.

WCWCWC

Neal continued picking away rather unenthusiastically at his bowl of chili. He had promised Sara to take care of himself and that meant eating something at each and every meal. He hadn't had much of an appetite over the past week and he knew that he didn't have a whole lot of reserves in that department so he took one more bite of his dinner and slowly began clearing the table. Jones would be there soon and he didn't want him walking into a messy, cluttered kitchen. He set aside a portion of the chili for Clinton and started rinsing the dishes as his mind wandered to the night before.

He loved Sara, of course he did, he'd loved her for a very long time but seeing her appear at the door of the cabin unexpectedly had unleashed butterflies in his stomach, and he realized that he had begun to take her presence in his life for granted. Since his return from Cape Verde, she had been steadfast by his side and he had gradually gotten used to having her there beside him, morning, noon and night. This forced separation had helped him realize just how much he needed her in his life, just how much her presence made his life worth living. Making love to her the night before had been intense, made even more powerful by the unique circumstances and the desperation of knowing that, at any moment, what he'd taken for granted could be whisked away without warning. Such was life, he realized, and when he finally went home, he vowed to let Sara know every single day just how much she meant to him.

Having Hope, well that was just icing on the cake - all those intense, fuzzy feelings to the nth degree. He'd meant what he'd said the week before as Peter had removed his anklet: having Hope made him want to be a better man, someone she could look up to with pride, someone who would guide her through the ups and downs of her own young life. He only had one chance to get this 'parenting' thing right and he was determined to be a good father to Hope and support her, no matter what.

The sound of a car door closing nearby snapped him out of his reverie – Jones had arrived.

WCWCWC

Diana was a quarter mile from the main highway when she spotted a car turning onto the dirt road. Ever since she'd arrived, five days before, she hadn't met a single other car on this road. The road led to five or six cottages, closed for the season and no one else had any reason to be on this road unless...

She passed the car, trying to peer in to get a look at the driver but it was too dark. Something wasn't right so she grabbed her phone and dialed Jones' number. He answered on the first ring.

'Diana, I'm almost there' he said

'Where are you, Jones?' she asked, terrified of his answer

'I just turned off the highway, why?' he asked

'Oh, shit!' she said as she slammed on the brakes

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

'Diana? What's the matter?' Jones asked

'That was me you just drove past on the road' said Diana as she manoeuvred her car in order to turn back

'What?' asked Jones, confused

'It's a long story – I had an emergency with Christie and I left Neal alone for a few minutes. I crossed another car up the road and it was headed straight for the cabin' she explained, panicked as she began to realize what had happened

'What?' repeated Jones as he tried to process what she was telling him

'Just get to the cabin as fast as you can. I'm right behind you' she practically screamed into the phone

She could see Jones up ahead begin to accelerate as she spoke and she followed suit. Whoever had been in that car back there was headed straight for Neal. She picked up her phone and dialed.

'Come on Caffrey, answer the phone!' she muttered

WCWCWC

'Hi Sara' Elizabeth said warmly as her best friend stepped into the house followed by Peter carrying Hope snug in her car seat

'Elizabeth!' Sara said, hugging her 'You know, I'm going to have to take care of myself sooner or later'

'Let's make it 'later' then, okay?' said her friend, hugging her back

'It smells great in here' commented Peter as he took Hope out of her car seat, removing her coat and hat and sitting her up on the couch before taking off his own overcoat.

It was November in New York City and the nights were definitely getting cooler. Elizabeth had started a fire in the fireplace and the whole house smelled of comfort – firewood and roast chicken. Sara was feeling increasingly uncomfortable about deceiving her best friend as time wore on. On the drive over, she and Peter had discussed the possibility of coming clean with El and Peter had agreed that now that the funeral was over, the danger of the truth being accidentally spilled was remote. Both of them felt the time had come to set Elizabeth straight and put her out of her misery.

They settled in to eat, everyone on pins and needles – El not wanting to bring up Neal's name and unnecessarily upset her friend and Peter and Sara, obviously distracted as they prepared to tell Elizabeth the truth. Peter was wary of her reaction and rightly so; Elizabeth and Peter didn't have secrets and he knew she would be disappointed that he'd deceived her. Sara thought it might be easier coming from her and she took a deep breath as she prepared to speak.

'Elizabeth, do you remember the night I went to the funeral home?' she finally said, gathering her courage

'Of course I do, it was just last week' said Elizabeth wondering why her friend would be raising this topic now

'I wanted to see Neal's body before the funeral' Sara continued as El examined her face. 'And when I was left alone, I opened the coffin... and I discovered that Neal's body wasn't inside'

Elizabeth looked at Sara, totally puzzled as Peter squirmed in his chair.

'What?' she finally asked not certain where all this was leading

Peter piped up: 'Honey, we had to fake Neal's death to protect him'

'Wwwwait a minute' Elizabeth stuttered 'Are you telling me Neal's alive?'

WCWCWC

Bernie O'Grady drove up the road, spotting the small cabin at the very end. He drove around the back of the building – he needed to know if there were any cars parked there. He was concerned that the shift change had taken place while he was out stuffing his face but to his surprise, there were no cars there. Either Caffrey had been moved to another location and he'd been sitting in that car he'd just crossed or his prey was alone in the cabin, unprotected – he needed to find out which it was.

He checked his gun, grabbed his flashlight and made his way to the cabin door.

WCWCWC

Neal's phone vibrated by the bedside where he'd left it just as he began to run water for the dishes. He was just about to make his way to the door to let Jones in when he heard a loud thud against the door followed by an unfamiliar voice.

'Caffrey, you in there?' the loud voice called

Neal's eyes widened as he realized in horror that it _wasn't_ Jones.

WCWCWC

'What the hell do you call this?' asked the ornery silver haired man as he slowly began to remove the tin foil covering some mysterious food he'd never seen before

'It's a kebab, Uncle Dwayne' said his younger counterpart

'First of all, I told you not to call me Uncle Dwayne at work and secondly what the hell is a 'keeba'?

'Sorry Unc - sir. It's a _kebab_ - one of those fancy 'ethnic' sandwiches, you know?' answered Johnny Fieldstone as he began unwrapping his own sandwich

'I don't want no 'keeba', whatever the hell it is, I told you I wanted an extra thick chocolate shake and a double bacon burger from Flo's' said the older man disdainfully

'I know sir, but the line up was all the way to the street and you told me to be back here in fifteen minutes' said the younger man, sheepishly

He was used to getting heck from his uncle Dwayne, who was now also his boss at the local police detachment, after all he'd been getting heck from the old man ever since he was knee high to a grasshopper and over time, he'd learned to take it in stride. His uncle had been police chief in the small community of Ramsayville his whole life – even longer in fact, going on 47 years. At 71 years of age, the man was a monument in the small town and his word WAS the law.

'I've been having a double bacon burger and an extra thick chocolate shake from Flo's for Sunday dinner for the past 22 years, and I'm not about to change now' he said, his voice growing louder

Truth be told he'd been getting a lot more than bacon cheeseburgers from Flo for going on 17 years now - ever since his wife had passed away. She 'changed his oil' every Friday night between 10:00 and 11:00, something she thought of as a public service; among other benefits, it allowed her to remain on the old guy's good side.

The phone rang next to him and he let the sandwich drop unceremoniously on his desk as he reached over to answer it.

'Ramsayville detachment' he said, his voice hoarse

'Sir, this is Agent Diana Berrigan from the New York field office of the FBI. We respectfully request your help with a situation on County Road 19' said the woman, her voice loud and clear

'Are you part of that young man Burke's team?' he asked

'Yes sir' she answered although she had never before heard Peter referred to as 'that _young_ man, Burke'

'Oh, you mean the old O'Rourke place?' asked the Chief

'Yes sir' responded Diana 'We have reason to believe there is a gunman on the premises and we require backup immediately'

'On our way' said Chief Dwayne McGaw

'Let's go, Junior' he said as he plucked the sandwich out of Johnny's hand and threw it on the desk 'we can pick up a burger on the way back'

Diana disconnected the call and she looked ahead to where Jones had pulled away; he was almost at the turnoff to the short road leading to the cabin. She wondered if she should call Peter but she thought better of it, they needed to deal with the situation first; they could always call Peter afterwards. She stepped on the gas and said a little prayer: hopefully, they weren't too late.

WCWCWC

Upon hearing the unfamiliar voice on the other side of the cabin door, Neal felt the plate he was still holding slip from his hands and the crashing noise it made as it shattered on the ground immediately propelled him into action. Whoever was behind that door was not here on a social call and it sure as hell wasn't the Avon lady. He took a few hurried steps towards the bedroom just as he heard a loud gunshot and he saw the front door explode as someone kicked it in.

Neal closed the door to the bedroom, moving instantly towards the dresser and he pushed it up against the door in a desperate attempt to slow down his assailant. He knew that wouldn't hold him for very long and he glanced around the room desperately trying to find a solution to his current and pressing dilemma.

He opened the door to the small closet and grabbed the crowbar and the flashlight that lay in the corner; he was really glad he'd been paying attention when Jones had given the full tour of the place.

O'Grady caught a glimpse of Neal just as the ex-con was closing the bedroom door behind him and he fired a couple of rounds in that direction hoping to hit his prey through the wooden door. The gunman glanced around the main room of the cabin, confirming they were alone and he started to make his way towards the door behind which Neal had disappeared.

'Caffrey! There's nowhere to hide. I'm coming in after you' he screamed

He got to the bedroom door and his initial attempt to open it was hampered by something that had obviously been jammed against it. He gave a couple of good shoulder thrusts then gave up and kicked the door as the dresser finally dislodged giving him just enough room to slip inside the small room. He hoped that his intended victim wasn't armed but he couldn't be sure so he carefully made his way inside and he began to search the room with his eyes, looking for obvious hiding places – of which there were decidedly few. There were no windows in the room therefore no outside escape route so he began to poke around under the bed, then behind it before focussing his attention on the closet door which was slightly ajar. He thought he saw an article of clothing move and he made his way slowly and carefully, all the while holding his gun, ready to fire.

He threw the door open, looking around the small space. A few of the shirts Peter had bought for Neal to wear hung there and he spotted a pair of sneakers on the ground but little else. He could see all the way to the back of the closet; Caffrey wasn't there. He carefully stepped out and began to re-examine the rest of the space. There was pile of dirty clothes lying on the ground by the bed and he made his way there, kicking at the clothing just in case Caffrey had taken refuge under there. He turned on himself again to see if he'd missed anything and started to make his way back to the closet. Maybe there was an escape hatch against one of those walls, he thought, as he began poking around and pushing up against the back of the closet.

Neal crouched in the tiny space in utter terror, afraid to even breathe. He could hear the gunman's footsteps just above his head and he clasped the unlit flashlight in his trembling hands. He thought he felt something move against his foot and he held his breath, choking back a gasp. He just needed to hang on until Jones got there which wouldn't be much longer - he hoped.

O'Grady looked around puzzled; none of the walls seemed to be hiding a trap door. He took a step back and faltered as his foot hit an uneven board on the hardwood floor. The floor… he bent down in the spot where he'd almost tripped and ran his hand against the uneven flooring, noticing some give on one of the floorboards.

He stuck his finger in and began to pull up.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

As Bernie O'Grady began to pull up on the loose floor board, he became aware of a presence nearby. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see someone standing just inside the bedroom door and that someone was holding a gun.

'Hold it right there!' he heard, shocked at the voice which had seemingly materialized out of nowhere

'Put the gun down!' said a second, female voice, another gun pointed at him

O'Grady stepped out of the closet, immediately dropping his gun and raising his hands in surrender as he heard a squeak coming from the closet and suddenly, the top of Neal's head appeared from under the floor, his hands shaking as he tried to pull himself out of the small rabbit hole.

'Hey guys' Neal said as he took in the two agents and tried to climb out rather unsteadily. 'Really glad you could make it'

Jones kicked away the gunman's firearm and grabbed the handcuffs from his back pocket, wrapping them so snuggly around O'Grady's wrists that the hit man let out a small yelp.

'You okay, Caffrey?' asked Diana as she made her way to help steady Neal who seemed to be somewhat wobbly on his feet.

'I am now' he answered, straightening up and letting out a long slow breath

Within moments, the entire Ramsayville police detachment arrived – both of them – and they carted the suspect away, agreeing to hold him in the lone cell in the city offices while his fate was determined. Although he would be shipped down to the White Collar offices for questioning within hours, they needed a secure place to hold him and the local authorities were happy to oblige, as long as they could stop in at Flo's Burger Dive on the way back.

WCWCWC

Elizabeth sat, stunned as the details of the past week began to spill out. She was still holding her fork with a piece of chicken halfway to her mouth and Sara gently touched her hand, encouraging her to set it down on the table. Although Peter and Sara were babbling on, in great detail, about what had happened and why the charade had been necessary, she was focussed on just one thought: Neal was alive.

Peter's phone rang and he momentarily pulled away from the table to take the call. Sara remained by Elizabeth's side, her arm steady around her friend in a sign of solidarity. She knew exactly what El was going through having gone through it herself just a few days before. Although she suspected Elizabeth might be angry and disappointed for a time, she knew the joy and relief of having Neal back would soon surpass the initial resentment she was inevitably feeling.

Sara was aware of Peter talking to Diana and her ears perked up as she realized the conversation was about Neal.

'What is it, Peter?' she asked, looking up in his direction

Peter put up his index finger, indicating that she needed to wait a minute while he finished talking.

'Bring him in and I'll meet you guys there' he was saying

Sara looked up expectantly and Peter nodded. 'We've got him!' he exclaimed

WCWCWC

As Ramsayville's one and only police cruiser began to pull away, Jones and Diana made their way to the living room alongside Neal who was slowly beginning to regain his composure.

'I'm glad I took notes when you gave me the tour of this place' he said as he let himself fall in the armchair, his legs still shaking.

'Well, I never figured you'd need to use that secret room' answered Jones 'I thought it was more of a novelty when I showed it to you'

'Well, calling it a _room_ is a bit of a stretch' said Neal as he started to relax 'And by the way, you really need to get some exterminators in; I was definitely not alone down there'

'Ooh' said Diana 'Look, Neal, I'm sorry...'

'It's okay, look, we managed to draw the guy out. Otherwise, who knows how long we would have waited for him to make a move' said Neal, trying to reassure her

'You really should go, Diana. Christie needs you' he added

Diana rose suddenly – she had momentarily forgotten why she'd been in such a hurry to leave in the first place.

'Call and let us know how she's doing' Neal said

Diana looked at Jones and he nodded, encouraging her to go: 'I've got Caffrey, just go!' he said

WCWCWC

It was nine thirty on a Sunday night and the White Collar offices were buzzing, definitely an unusual occurrence. Sara and Elizabeth had insisted on accompanying Peter back to the office; they knew Jones was on his way in with the suspect _and_ with Neal. Peter had called in some of the Harvard crew; there were charges to be laid and if, as he hoped, O'Grady came clean about who had hired him, there would be some follow-up he needed to do.

They waited patiently as Jones drove back into the city, Sara pacing continuously and Elizabeth sitting in Peter's office, obviously still in shock. Hope slept in her car seat by Peter's desk, totally oblivious to the fact that she was about to be reunited with her beloved daddy.

'What about June? And Mozzie?' Elizabeth asked suddenly as she sat up straight

'You're right' answered Sara 'They need to know, sooner than later. I'll do it when we're done here'

Elizabeth returned to her previous state - staring off into space and Sara headed down to the bullpen, by Neal's desk, waiting for the elevator doors to finally open. It took forever but finally, she saw the indicator light on the elevator change as it made its way down to the first floor then slowly back up: 17, 18, 19, 20, 21.

She stood directly in front of the elevator, anticipating Neal's arrival and when the doors finally opened, Jones was standing there with the shooter in cuffs, holding his arm and preparing to lead him up to the interrogation room. He stopped for just a second right in front of Sara and she stared the guy down, suddenly speaking as she administered a swift, decisive kick to his shin with her pointy Louboutin shoes.

'That's for what you tried to do to my husband, _twice_' she said, her voice steady

She could see Neal cringing behind Jones, no doubt relieved that he wasn't on the receiving end of that rebuke. He put his arms out and Sara was instantly curled up against him, her arms snug around his waist as O'Grady limped away, pulled along by Jones.

'Are you alright?' she murmured against his neck

'I am _now_ that you've set him straight' said Neal, playing the damsel in distress to the hilt

Sara laughed and pulled away to look into his eyes. 'Elizabeth's here' she said simply with all that was implied with that statement

'She knows?' he asked, craning his neck to look up towards Peter's office

'We had just told her when Diana called' Sara explained

'Is she alright?' asked Neal, concerned about his friend

'I think she'll be a heck of a lot better when she sets eyes on you' said Sara as she began to pull Neal into the bullpen and up towards Peter's office.

WCWCWC

June sat in her living room, having a cup of tea. Since Neal's 'death', she had become even more of a night owl. She had trouble sleeping and she kept thinking back to how wonderful it had been to have Neal living in her home, especially the last few months since he and Sara had the baby. She was hoping Sara would be home soon; she wanted to talk to her about staying in the apartment indefinitely.

Now that Neal was gone, June wanted Sara to know that she could stay as long as she needed to and that she would do all she could to support her in raising Hope. She already thought about the little angel as her granddaughter and she hoped that Sara saw her that way too.

The telephone rang and June jumped up in surprise. It was late and late night calls were seldom good news; however, the news of Neal's death would never be equaled so she picked up the phone without qualm – whatever it was would never rival the moment when Peter had opened his mouth to speak the week before.

'Sara? Darling, are you alright?' she said into the phone

'Yes, of course I'll wait up for you' she said before hanging up

WCWCWC

Neal sat with the women in Peter's office while they all waited for Peter and Jones to return from the interrogation room. When Neal had first stepped into Elizabeth's field of vision, her hand had come up to her mouth and she had begun to sob uncontrollably. After a moment, she had finally allowed herself to touch him, just to make sure he wasn't a hallucination and he had hugged her warmly as she finally let herself believe what her eyes were seeing.

Now, Neal was cradling his sleeping daughter in his arms while Elizabeth looked on fondly. Sara stood a few feet away, speaking into the phone.

'Mozzie, can you come over to June's place?' asked Sara. Although she wasn't privy to Mozzie's phone number, Elizabeth was and she'd managed to catch him before he'd settled in for the night.

'Is this about Neal?' he asked

'It is' she replied simply.

This was not the kind of news one shared on the phone and she wanted to tell both June and Mozzie the news together.

WCWCWC

The interrogation went as expected; it took very little pressure to get O'Grady to give up McNulty. After all, if he was going down, he wasn't going down alone. He was a hired gun which, although despicable, meant the responsibility for the attempted murder of Neal Caffrey was shared with the man who'd hired him. O'Grady was finally carted away, his stomach doing flip flops from the greasy onion rings he'd ingested and Neal watched with relief as a couple of the Harvard crew accompanied him back down to lock up.

WCWCWC

It was almost midnight by the time, Neal, Sara and Hope made it back to Riverside Drive. Peter had insisted on driving them over despite (or maybe a bit because of) the late hour. Elizabeth had been dropped off in Brooklyn and she was looking forward to a good night's sleep for the first time in a week.

Neal waited in the car with Peter while Sara went in to break the news, carrying Hope in her arms as she went. She was concerned about June's reaction in particular; she was getting on in years and a shock like this could really take its toll on a woman of her age.

'So, how does it feel to be home?' asked Peter as they waited for Sara to give them the signal to come in

'Well, it's more like 'how does it feel to be sitting in a car outside my home' answered Neal 'but I guess I'm getting closer to coming home'

Peter smirked – it was an important if not subtle distinction, he conceded.

'I'm going to see McNulty tomorrow' said Peter

'I want to be there' Neal answered immediately

'Neal, I don't think...' Peter started

'Peter, I want to be there. I want him to know I'm fine, that he can't get to me'

Peter looked at his partner and grinned. 'You know, you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, Neal'

Neal shrugged, slightly embarrassed. 'What? I'm not letting this guy think I'm hovering in a corner – or hiding under the floor' he said recalling the sheer terror he'd felt just hours ago

They could see the lights shining in the front room of the mansion and Neal wondered how things were going for Sara. It wouldn't be long; soon he would really be able to say he was home.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Mozzie was sprawled in an armchair in the living room when Sara walked in accompanied by June. Despite the late hour, they both seemed alert and they looked at Sara expectantly as she set a sleeping Hope down on the couch and settled in on the settee with June.

Sara hadn't seen Mozzie since the day of the funeral and she immediately noticed how he's lost his quick wit and joie de vivre. Mozzie usually looked like an excited ten-year old but now, he looked like an old man, a very old man who had lost his best friend. She was suddenly overcome with guilt as she prepared to tell them what would eventually be amazing news – eventually that is, after the hurt of being deceived and misled had subsided.

'Sara, what's this about?' asked Mozzie an edge of impatience to his voice

'It's about Neal' she said as she grasped June's hand in hers and took a deep breath

'On the day of the party, last week, Peter found out that a hit had been ordered on Neal' she began

'We know that, Sara' said Mozzie his voice emotionless

'Well, what you don't know, what none of us knew at the time, was that Hughes and Peter decided to fake Neal's death to try to draw out the shooter' she said, stopping momentarily to let them digest what she'd just said

Sara felt June's hand squeeze hers involuntarily at the word 'fake' and suddenly Mozzie became interested in what she was saying.

'Are you saying what I think you're saying?' Mozzie asked. He didn't want to get too excited in case he'd somehow misunderstood.

'Neal was wearing a bullet proof vest when he was shot' Sara explained

'Darling, are you telling us Neal is still alive' asked June, her eyes suddenly glistening

Sara just nodded, looking down.

Mozzie was up in a flash. 'Well, where is he?' he screamed, a smile returning to his previously somber face

'He's right outside in the car, with Peter...' Sara began

But before she could get the words out, Mozzie was on his feet and out the door, running down the steps of the house towards the car parked out front. June followed him and stood in the doorway with Sara as they watched Mozzie rip open the passenger door of the car and literally pull Neal out to embrace him.

'The phoenix rises from the ashes!' Mozzie exclaimed as he hugged his oldest and dearest friend

'Moz! Hi!' said Neal, emotion rising in him at the sight of his partner in crime

Whatever hurt or disappointment Mozzie might eventually feel as the news sunk in seemed overshadowed by the tremendous relief of seeing his buddy standing there in front of him in one piece.

Neal glanced up towards the front door, spotting June standing there and he and Mozzie began to climb the steps leading Neal straight into June's outstretched arms. She was sobbing and he held her tenderly as he glimpsed at Sara who was witnessing the scene with a tear in her eye and a smile on her face.

'Darling, I prayed for this' said June as she held him tight

'June, I'm so sorry for what I put you through' Neal said as he continued holding her in his arms

'Nonsense! You didn't do anything, Neal' she responded, not quite ready to let him go

They all looked up to see Peter standing there, a very relieved Peter who was thankful to bear witness to Neal being reunited with his family. The group went inside and the entire story was told once again from beginning to end, this time with Mozzie interjecting regularly with his inane comments and quirky humor and June remaining on the edge of tears as the tale was recited.

By one in the morning, the group had disbanded and an exhausted Neal and Sara made it up to their apartment carrying their daughter between them. Peter reminded everyone that the Burkes would be hosting a celebratory dinner on the following Tuesday, a week to the day the original dinner had been scheduled. This time, he promised, there would be no rooftop snipers or bullet proof vests.

WCWCWC

Neal and Sara lay in bed, Hope safely between them. Neal didn't have the heart to put her down in her own crib; he still hadn't had enough of watching her sleep although he was slowly beginning to nod off himself.

'Every night, when I lay in that small bed in the cabin, I would think of the two of you and how I would never again take moments like this for granted' Neal said as he ran his hand longingly over the sleeping infant's curls

Sara smiled at her husband, thankful the ordeal was over.

'I never want to live without you Neal' she said, her voice emotional

Neal reached out to touch her cheek.

'I'm so sorry for the deception' he said, stifling a yawn and bringing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss

Sara finally picked up their daughter and carried her to her room stopping to turn off lights as she returned to bed, looking forward to finally lying in her husband's arms.

But, by the time she returned Neal was sprawled out on his back, sound asleep, his left ankle bare and peeking out from underneath the sheets. Sara smiled to herself as she covered up his six foot frame and she managed to find a small space in the crook of his arm where she slipped in and immediately went to sleep.

WCWCWC

'You've got company, McNulty' the guard said as he unlocked the door to his cell

'Well, well, Agent Burke... and Neal Caffrey' he said, visibly surprised at the latter

'Hey McNulty' said Neal 'Surprise! Nice to see you again'

'Have a seat, gentlemen' said Ryan McNulty trying to remain cool despite his obvious shock at seeing Neal

'No, that's okay' said Peter 'We can't stay. We just wanted to be the ones to tell you about the new charges that are being laid against you: aggravated assault and attempted murder'

'Good luck with that, Agent Burke' said the felon, looking smug

'Oh, we don't need luck' answered Peter 'We've got a star witness, complete with recorded phone conversations and bank transactions'

McNulty's face went from arrogant to angry and he called for the guard to let his uninvited guests out; Neal and Peter were most happy to oblige.

WCWCWC

The celebratory dinner at the Burke home grew to include Jones, Diana and Christie, who was still recuperating from an emergency appendectomy, as well as the original guests: Mozzie, June and of course the Ellis-Caffrey family. Everyone was in high spirits and as they all milled around before dinner, Peter cornered Neal in the kitchen; he'd been dying to ask him if he'd given any thought to his offer of a paid consultant position with the Bureau.

'I _have_ given it a lot of thought' said Neal as he continued preparing the dressing for the Caesar salad he was contributing to the feast

'And...' said Peter, expectantly

'And, I'm extremely grateful for the offer... but I think I'd like to broaden my horizons a little' said Neal, looking at Peter to gauge his reaction

Peter looked on, expressionless, although Neal knew he was disappointed. They made a great team and the senior agent had made it clear that he hoped to continue their partnership indefinitely – he had even tried to sell Neal on the idea of going to Quantico for formal training, something Neal realized he didn't have the slightest bit of interest in. He had just gotten his freedom back and the last thing he needed was the shackles of a strict regimen as an FBI agent.

'But... if you'll have me, I'd love to be a 'special consultant' – you know on certain forgery cases' said Neal tentatively

'Special consultant, huh?' repeated Peter 'That has a nice ring to it'

'You know, I'm getting a lot of offers from insurance companies and I'm really enjoying painting again. And, I'd like to be home with Hope for a little while and who knows... I think I've almost got Sara convinced to try for a second baby' he said, lowering his voice as if revealing top secret information.

'That sounds great, Neal' Peter conceded

Of course, he'd love to keep Neal all to himself and work with him every single day like he had for the past four years but he couldn't begrudge him the opportunity to spread his wings and do his own thing. Neal deserved his freedom and with that freedom came free will and self determination, the right to choose for himself.

'But, Sara and I agree that if an interesting case comes up, we'd like you to call on me first before any of your other consultants' he added, hoping to mitigate Peter's disappointment

'Agreed' said Peter as he put his hand on Neal's shoulder and gave it a squeeze

The large group assembled for the meal, Hope tucked into her high chair between her grinning mom and dad, directly in front of her Uncle Peter who couldn't stop cooing at her and trying to make her giggle. The food was amazing, everyone having contributed a signature dish and afterwards, everyone sat around, going over the events of the last week.

Jones and Diana were more than happy to contribute a few anecdotes, mostly revolving around Neal's juvenile antics particularly his metamorphosis from toddler to loving husband when Sara had arrived Saturday night for her visit. Neal, for this part, chimed in with some stories about Jones' loud snoring and how he mumbled in his sleep – something about his mom letting him sleep in. Diana was not spared as Neal commented on her dismal skills as a chess player and everyone laughed as the threesome tried to outdo each other with one story after another of their period of unexpected and unwelcome confinement.

It had been a rough week for everyone, not least of which were those who'd been left behind to grieve for Neal and the tone grew serious as everyone recalled the day of the funeral. June, who'd been sitting next to Neal wiped a tear and he gently reached for her hand, trying to reassure her as he fought off guilt once again.

Mozzie seemed to have forgiven Neal although he had mentioned on several occasions that he didn't understand why he'd been kept out of the loop – after all, Mozzie was a pro at running cons and covering up the truth would have come easily to him. Neal realized that it would take time for the hurt to subside although everyone agreed that none of this had been Neal's fault. Overall, the relief felt by everyone overshadowed any hurt and disappointment at being deceived and finally the talk turned to Neal's plans now that the anklet was off and he was a free man.

Neal shared his thoughts with the group, as he looked up nervously at Peter's reaction. As always, he hated to disappoint his partner but all he saw when he looked up at Peter was a sincere smile as he told everyone that he was looking forward to playing the role of stay at home dad while he evaluated all his options and that he looked forward to being called in to help with some high profile cases.

Hope let out a shriek as if in agreement with her dad's musings and everyone laughed heartily. Neal was finally a free man and the future was bright.

La fin


End file.
